Hyuuga's Kitten
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Kagome/Neji Kagome was born different, she knew it, her clan knew it. All she wanted was freedom from this fate...
1. Chapter 1

Kiba Inuzuka frowned at his cousin as she walked into the room with a strange grace, her loyal companion at her heels. She was a well guarded secret of the Inuzuka, one of their highest ranking nin, even though she was a year younger than himself.

The Hokage even approved of her private nin-training, because of her strange ability.

She seemed to walk on her toes as she strode across the room, not bothering to give him a glance. With a graceful move, she sat comfortably at the table, beside his mother, Tsume. He wanted to growl at her, it was a natural reaction that all the other Inuzuka had towards her, as well, which is why she didn't live in the main compound.

Her kimono, a rich blue color with silvery floral patterns, was suppose to be what she wore to their engagement party. Instead, she wore it now, to meet her future husband for the first time, at his mother's insistence. Her hair, a dark raven color, was free, as it usually was, and cascaded down her back in an ebony waterfall. It almost made Kiba regret his decision.

Almost.

"So this is Kagome Inuzuka." Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga clan, stated more than asked. "I've heard some thing about you, Kagome-chan, I see I wasn't misled."

Kagome nodded, and he noticed her dark blue eyes were speckled with yellow. Hiashi had no doubt it was a side effect from her...condition.

"Hai, Hyuuga-san." Kagome said, lifting her nose a bit. He inwardly frowned at the use of san rather than sama, however, he was told it was to be expected of her. After all, due to her...unique traits...it was only inevitable for her to feel such over confidence.

"Tell me, Kagome-chan, why are you not marrying within the clan?" He asked and Kagome gave a smile.

"Why, Hyuuga-san, I was sure you knew." Kagome started, gesturing towards Kiba. "Kiba-kun..." She purred, and Kiba growled at her, as did Akamaru. She smirked. "You see, Hyuuga-san, all the clan members have always had such...hostility towards me."

The Hyuuga nodded and the man-child beside him spoke up. "What exactly caused you to turn in this direction, Higurashi-san? I have not been told what exactly caused this, though, seeing what it's caused it is perfectly understandable you would look outside your clan for a husband."

Kagome was rarely asked this question, but then again, she didn't have much interaction with those outside her clan. "The Inuzuka are born with an affinity towards their partner, whether it has been born or not, you could think of it almost as a soul mate. It is understood that we are simply fated to be with our partners, and because we feed off of each other's chakra, we gain individual traits from each other." She paused, placing a hand on her partner, a medium sized cat with long fur and snowshoe-like markings.

The cat peered over the edge of the low table, it's bright golden eyes narrowing at the Hyuuga males. It let out a soft mew and Kagome nodded. "As you well know, cats and dogs do not interbreed, nor do we have the want to _try." _Kagome said, turning her eyes to Kiba. "After all, a dog wouldn't be able to handle us."

Kiba visibly bristled. He knew it was a barb directed at him, as, when they were younger, they had been betrothed. That did not last long. He had gone against it, telling Tsume he would not be with the cat lover. She had trusted him, and he knew that now, and he had tossed her aside in his younger days.

"I think you have that backwards _pussy cat._" Kiba shot back and Kagome smiled.

"Now, now, I was only teasing, Kiba-kun." She purred, and the Hyuuga men watched as he stood, storming out. She turned her eyes to them. "Pardon, I do not get along well with dogs, much less mongrels like him."

Tsume growled and Kagome turned her eyes to her.

"Growl at me all you like, bitch, but remember you're the one selling me off!" Kagome snapped, standing abruptly. "Pardon me, it is not that I dislike you, Hyuuga-san, I am simply tired of this family. I will agree with becoming your wife, but I am not a slave, nor am I an item." She said, shooting another furious glance towards the woman whom raised her. "I tire of you and the rest of this family." Kagome hissed out, turning to gracefully leave the room.

Neji's eyes followed her before he turned towards the two. "I will take care of matters with my fiance, please, excuse me." He said simply before walking out of the room himself.

"Stubborn brat." Tsume growled out and Hiashi smiled.

"It worked out, however. I will see to her moving into the branch house with Neji immediately." Hiashi said, standing as Tsume did.

"Be careful with her, she's a sensitive pup. She's never forgiven Kiba or myself for canceling the betrothal, she sees it as a betrayal." Tsume said, crossing her arms. "Let us pray Neji-san does not make the same mistakes we did."

Outside, Neji followed Kagome as she tore off the formal kimono she had been forced into. She let out the strangest sounds, small yowls, growling, and a hiss here and there. Underneath she wore a fishnet longsleeve top with a gray undershirt, and black shorts. Her companion, who was already missing by the time he caught up, came running back with a gray half-jacket with white fur.

It was very much like the one Kiba wore, only more feminine.

The cat mewled and Kagome stopped, looking over her shoulder. "Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

"I have come to talk of our arrangement, Inuzuka-san." Neji said, watching as she pulled on the jacket and pulled up the hood with a rough jerk.

He noted that it had cat like ears on top, and that it completely covered her hair minus her bangs.

"What more is there to talk about, Hyuuga-san? I will marry you, live with you, have your children, and otherwise we will live separate lives, you will find a mistress, and I will continue to go on missions as a nin under the Hokage's rule." Kagome said, no longer looking at him.

The cat gave a small mewl, rubbing against her leg.

"No. I wish to talk to you of all of this, and reach a decision we can mutually be happy with. I will not marry someone who will feel as if they are being forced." He said and she turned to look at him, slowly. "We will have an extended engagement, so we may have time to get to know each other. Children will be discussed after we have established we want this, and you may choose to live in the branch house or if you wish to stay here. I will not have a life where I feel I must take a mistress in order to be happy with my marriage."

Kagome smiled softly at him. "It is useless, Hyuuga-san." She said quietly. "I am fated to be alone in the end."

Neji frowned as she completely turned toward him, walking up to him with a fluid grace he assumed came from constant training. Her hand touched his cheek lightly. "I am happy my husband will be so kind, Hyuuga-sama."

With that she pulled away. Her sudden flip onto a roof top, and then bounding away was surprising, but he did not give chase. Instead he watched as the cat narrowed its eyes at him, not coming near. It then stood, turning about and bounding after her partner without so much as a meow.

Neji frowned and touched his cheek.

Fated, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

Neji waited outside Kagome's building within the Inuzuka complex. From what he gathered, this was where those of her kind stayed, away from the hostility of the main household. He crossed his arms, leaning back against the door.

He should be training for the chuunin exams, he thought to himself, frowning. However, this was a big part of his future as well, he would not let this go without sitting her down and talking to her.

She landed beside him without a sound, and he had almost jumped when she did. She was stealthy.

"Hyuuga-sama." She said with a smile as her feline companion landed next to her. She meowed rather loudly, causing Kagome to mewl back softly. She blushed and scratched her head. "Gomen, Hyuuga-sama, this is my partner, Gin. Gin, this is Hyuuga-sama."

"Call me Neji, Inuzuka-san, we are engaged, after all." He nodded towards Gin, unsure how to address the feline. The cat nodded back, the end of her tail giving a soft twitch.

"Then you must call me Kagome, Neji-sama. Would you like to come inside? I was just about to sit down to some tea." Kagome offered and he nodded.

Upon entering Kagome was quick to prepare the tea while he sat silently at the table. "I'm sure you know I came to talk more."

"Hai, Neji-sama, I would expect no less. You're a kind person. I hear you will be taking part in the chuunin exams, though. Shouldn't you be training with your team?" She asked and he gave a soft chuckle.

"I thought about that, too. However, I came to the conclusion I can not over look this, it is a large part of my life as well as yours." Neji said, taking the tea as she handed it to him. She shrugged.

"As I said, I know my obligations as a wife, there need not be any emotional attachments."

Neji sighed, placing down his cup. "Kagome-san, I am saying I would like there to be emotional attachments."

Kagome chuckled, sipping her tea with closed eyes. "I never took you to be a romantic, Neji-sama."

"I'm not, I just do not find such situations tasteful. It is dishonorable to take another woman once you have a wife. I can not accept that." Neji said, leaning on the table. "Fate brought us together, Kagome, would you not at least try?"

Kagome paused, her eyes opening just enough to look down into her tea. "I was paired with a few others, Neji-sama. The Uchiha massacre prevented my first betrothal, my second was to my cousin, who rejected me, and my third was over during the contract signing, as Nara-san refused to take part in something so troublesome. I am sorry, but if I know anything, it is that history repeats itself. I will not risk my emotions on such matters any longer."

Neji frowned. "Then I am canceling the engagement, and I will court you properly."

Kagome choked on her tea, coughing, she looked at him, and for once she didn't look so graceful.

"Excuse me?"

Neji lifted his nose a bit. "I will not betray your trust, Kagome-san." He said, lifting his arms and removing his headband. "Fate is cruel, at any time one of us could be taken from the other, however, that should not prevent us from a small moment of happiness. You, to my uncle, are a breeder. To me you will be someone I will be able to come home to without worry." She watched as he touched his forehead softly. "This mark set my fate as a servant to the main house, I can not change this fate. I can not change where your fate will lead you, however, we can find some form of happiness while we can, Kagome-san."

Kagome looked down at her tea again, deep in thought.

"If you betray me, I do not know how I will react, Neji-sama." She said quietly. "...I may attempt to kill you."

Neji's frown deepened. "Why are you under this impression?"

Kagome stood, turning her back to him. "I think you should leave, Neji-sama, it is inappropriate for you to be here alone with me past hours."

Neji was about to say something, but stopped himself as Gin looked at him expectantly, then the door.

He said nothing more as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Kagome and Neji are 11 and 13 respectfully. No sexual relations will happen until much, much later. For now, they don't even know each other. Also, this chappy is sad. Learn why Kagome is like she is!

He found himself helping move her furniture the next day, with her fussing at everyone involved. She was extremely, for the lack of a better word, territorial. Her things were important to her, every last nick-knack was griped about or threatened over.

"Neji-sama! Be careful with that!" She said, rushing over and having him set down the chair carefully as she looked it over. "Ack! What're you doing, you stupid mutt?" Kagome snarled out as Kiba nearly tripped with a box of cat figurines.

"Shut up, pussy, I'm didn't break anything!" He snapped and Kagome bristled.

"I'm tired of you rubbing that in my face, fucking hound." She growled out, snatching the figurines away with a hiss. "Leave."

"It's not _my _fault you-"

"Leave, you ungrateful beast!" She hissed, her pupils becoming more cat like as she looked at him.

Kiba let out a growl before turning his back. "C'mon, Akamaru, I don't know why we tried helping the pussy cat."

Kagome felt her eyes tear up, but refused to let them drop, running past everyone and setting the box in the cart. Before Neji had a chance to ask, she'd disappeared with Gin streaking after her.

_Her breaths came in pants as she touched everywhere, anywhere. She...she wanted something. She burned with want, need. What was she looking for? _

_His tongue on her neck was delicious feeling, this was okay right? It felt good, this couldn't be a bad thing, right?_

She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. They had been far too young. Her eyes narrowed. It was just further proof as to why she shouldn't get close to Neji Hyuuga. It would hurt, then, if he did use her and toss her to the side.

_The pain is what snapped her out of it, and when she looked up, she found the angry eyes of her partner. Yes, this was her partner. The one she had been looking for all her life. _

"_Snap out of it! You're just a kitten!" The tiny kitten had said, baring it's little fangs at her. _

_She pushed him off of her, shaking as she realized what had almost happened._

She bit her lip as she slipped quietly outside the walls of Konoha, just for a moment. She needed to be alone, away from the stink of dogs. Away from _him. _Gin landed beside her, looking up at her with wide eyes.

Kagome scooped her up in her arms and held the cat close, sitting at the base of a tree and burying her face in the soft fur.

"You're alright, kitten." Gin purred to her in the language of cats, Feli, she called it.

"I hate them all." She murmured and Gin rubbed her face to her cheek with a purr.

"Our bond is stronger now, we are older, our chakra less wild, it won't happen ever again." Gin told her.

Kagome nodded and sniffled. It hadn't made it less hurtful.

"_Hey, pussy cat." He said as he walked up._

_Kagome blinked. "What did you just call me?"_

"_You're my little pussy cat, Kagome." He said with a cheesy grin. It lasted only a second as her fist hit his eye, leaving the skin bruised. _

"_Disrespectful mutt." She snapped at him and he scowled._

She whimpered and curled in on herself, letting the cat jump from her hold. Gin knew the girl still had growing to do, they both did, and she needed to heal. Golden eyes turned to Konoha and then back at Kagome. She had always urged her to get into relationships, but they seemed doomed to fail. She hadn't been around when Kagome's first fiance's family was slaughtered, but knowing that the young boy didn't even know about her, much less that they were engaged, ended that. After Kiba and Kagome's fight, the morning after that night, Kiba had begun telling his mother he would not wed such a girl. Young Shikamaru had so much promise, yet, he had become friends with Kiba, as they were the same age.

Kagome found herself rejected. Betrayed.

Even before then, after the Uchiha massacre, Kagome's mother, Sango Inuzuka, had caught her father flirting around. She left, without a word. Miroku Houshi, her father, didn't even give it a thought, he handed her over to Tsume and left Konoha, in search, presumably, of his wife.

"_Kagome, oh Kagome,_

_The bird in the cage._

_When, oh when will you come out?_

_In the evening light of the dawn, _

_Who is in front of the back, _

_Where the crane and turtle slipped and fell?" _Kagome's whispered voice sang the childhood song, and tears leaked from her eyes.

Gin watched with a heavy heart.

Kagome was far too young for this.


	4. Chapter 4

Neji had begun to worry after a while, and it seemed, in his own way, Kiba was too.

"Damn it, where'd that damn cat girl gone off to?" He griped, crossing his arms. "Stupid girl."

Neji watched him carefully, trying to comprehend the relationship the two shared. It was a vicious one on her end, he could tell she seemed genuinely upset and hurt by the boy. However, Kiba had a look of worry in his eyes, and was pacing.

"What're you starin' at! It ain't my fault!" Kiba snapped at the Hyuuga, who narrowed his eyes.

"You are worried about Kagome-san." Neji said and Kiba snarled at him.

"Yeah, right! Like I'd worry about what pussy ca-" He didn't finish as a kick came flying out of no where.

At first, Kiba thought it was Neji, however, Kagome stood there between them, smirking. "Gomen ne, Kiba-kun, I'm so clumsy! Thank you for catching me!" She said, placing her hands on her cheeks and smiling a large, fake smile.

"God damn girl!" Kiba growled, standing up.

"Eh? What's that, Kiba-kun? Got to prove your masculinity for some reason? Oh, yes. I remember now. Yes, you do have to show it somehow." She commented, just as Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, that's enough. He was just as worried about you as I was." Neji said and she brushed off his hand.

"Then you couldn't have been too worried." Her eyes shot over to Kiba. "That ungrateful hound doesn't care about my feelings one way or another."

Neji sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her along. "Kagome-san, come. We're going home, and you can pick out any unoccupied room you want."

Kagome blinked at him. "You know, Neji, I thought you said the engagement was off."

Neji watched as she held her arms to her chest, as if she were trying to shrink in on herself. She didn't like him touching her. He let his hand fall from her and continued walking. "Between myself and you it is, the contract was already signed, however." He let his eyes drift away from her. "Either way, I will court you properly."

Kagome frowned. "I don't see why we have to go through all of this, it won't change anything."

"You and I are caged birds, Kagome. Trapped within what we are rather than who we are. To others, you are flawed and I am a servant." His eyes drifted back to her. "To each other, I am sure we will come to mean much more than that. We have similar fates, Kagome, I find it comforting to think I could share it with someone."

Kagome frowned, unsure what to say as Kiba shouted and ranted behind them, cursing her as she left the Inuzuka Compound for good.

"Neji-sama?"

"Hai?"

"...You really are a romantic."

Neji blushed and looked away, frowning. For a moment, that's all he did as they walked, much slower than the cart that carried her things. Suddenly a chuckle escaped from his lips. "Alright, Kagome, I'll concede to that, but it stays between us."

Kagome grinned. "Can't let others know the natural genius was a softy at heart, can we?"

"You would completely ruin my reputation in a few words." He replied and she grinned.

"No one would believe me." She said and Neji hid his smile behind a hand. "Too good for casual joking, Neji-sama?"

Neji chuckled again. "The clan head will punish me if I act so disgracefully in public." He said, truthfully. "Though, it is quite refreshing." And with that, his hand dropped and his smile was no longer present, though, Kagome saw an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Don't tell me I have to stick to those standards, too." Kagome whined and he nodded.

"As my future wife, you will behave as an elite clan member should." He smirked at her. "Though, I'm sure you'll be causing my uncle much grief in that."

Kagome grinned. "A cat doesn't bite the hand that feeds her, she merely scratches a bit." She giggled at that, and Neji was hiding another smile.

"You, Kagome, will be making life more interesting from now on." His eyes traveled to the sky and he sighed. "Let's pick up the pace, I have to meet my team for training very soon." He had completely stopped using honorifics with her name, and, to be honest, it felt nice.

"Hai, hai Neji-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

Neji sighed as he walked home, wiping sweat from his brow. His training session had gone reasonably well, considering Gai had run off with Lee somewhere and he was left to train alone with Tenten. As his eyes drifted over to the branch family home, he noticed Kagome sitting up on the gate, Gin beside her.

"Welcome home, Neji-sama!" Kagome said with a bright smile, dropping down and walking beside him.

"I thought you didn't want emotional attachments." He said and she nodded.

"Don't get me wrong, Neji-sama." She said, turning her eyes to him. "Have you ever owned a cat, Neji-sama?"

Neji hadn't, he didn't have time for pets. "No, I've never felt the need for such a companion."

Kagome grinned. "Neji-sama, no matter how human I look, I am more cat like than you can imagine." She purred, placing a hand on his arm. "If I touch you, if I come to you to be pet, you will do so. If I seek you out to play, you will do so." Her nails suddenly grew, long and sharp, and she carefully traced them down his arm, watching angry red lines appear. "If I walk away, if I want nothing to do with you, you will not follow, or you will find me lashing out with claws."

Neji raised a brow. "And what is it you are looking for now?" He asked and she grinned, Gin winding around her feet as she walked.

"You're the one that said you'd be courting me." Her grin grew wider. "I want fish. You'll give me fish, right?"

Neji chuckled. "Are you asking me out on a date, Kagome-san?"

"Will that get me food?" She asked and he nodded, a small smile on his face. "Hai, hai, lets go on a date!"

"Allow me a shower and a change before we go, Kagome-san, and I will take you where ever you want to go." Neji said and Kagome nodded before she hopped over the gate, turning her body so he could see her wave as she reached the highest point in her jump. She landed gracefully on her toes, and, as Neji rounded the wall and into the Hyuuga land, he watched as she climbed into a tree and lay down on one of the thick branches.

He shook his head with amusement as he walked into the building, feeling her eyes on his back as he disappeared from view.

She lay there for a while before realizing...

She had a date.

She was going on a date.

With Neji Hyuuga.

She was going on a date with Neji Hyuuga.

She sat up and looked down at her clothes. Was what she was wearing alright for that? Would he be embarrassed if she didn't change into a dress like other girls?

She frowned. It was a wife's duty to make sure such things do not happen. A wife needed to put on a mask for social situations, especially a wife of a Hyuuga or Uchiha.

Pain seeped into her mind as she thought of the Uchiha she had been engaged to. She shook her head, trying to remember the things she was taught back then, when she was happily being groomed to be his wife.

If he had known, would she had been able to help him through the pain? Was he still in pain? Was he alone? 

She dropped from the tree, deciding it was best to change into something casual, but nice. She pouted a little, the fur lined coat helped to disguise the small swell of her breasts. She didn't like not wearing it, she was developing a little faster than other twelve year olds, but she supposed it was natural, being who her mother was.

She entered the building and swiftly made her way to her room, avoiding anyone who was walking about. She ended up taking the long way to her room, passing Neji's room on the way there.

She heard him start the shower as she passed, and wondered what kind of shampoo and conditioner he used. His hair was always so _pretty, _unlike her wild, wavy locks that seemed to just go everywhere. Her hand went to her bangs, smoothing them down as she walked, uncomfortably sure of her flaws.

Kagome entered her room and immediately went to her dresser, looking through the clothes. She had quite a few feminine outfits, but she rarely wore them as of yet.

They were for times like these, when she would put on her mask and play her part.

She decided to go with a sleeveless, knee-length dress in a plain chocolate color. From what she saw of Neji, he wore neutral colors, this would compliment his clothes perfectly. A wife's duty is to support her husband in all ways.

She looked into the mirror and frowned at her hair, trying to brush it down. She wasn't surprised when the unruly locks bounced back, and so she used a trick she learned over the past year. She drew in more of Gin's chakra, causing the cat to glare at her from her place on the bed. Closing her eyes, Kagome smiled at the warmth that filled her, and when she opened them she focused on the mirror.

Her eyes had more yellow-gold in them, making it look as if her eyes were dark emerald in color, and her hair had, to an extent, straightened itself out. She ran a brush through it and purred with pleasure as she came across not a single tangle. Placing down the brush she grabbed a cream colored poncho and put it on.

It would be comfortable, not too showy, and, at the same time, hid her breasts. She shifted uncomfortably thinking about it. She didn't like the attention she knew they gathered from the boys her age, it made it stressful walking down the street at all when they stared.

Slipping on a simple pair of black slippers, Kagome walked out of her room and headed outside to wait again.

One downside of her becoming more influenced by Gin's chakra was her inability to stop herself from satisfying her curiosity, and where as this usually would be alright, sometimes it had severe consequences.

Today was one of those days as, while Kagome was walking, she was passing Neji's room, and, again, she wondered about his shampoo and conditioner.

So, Kagome Inuzuka walked right into Neji Hyuuga's room uninvited.


	6. Chapter 6

Neji sighed as he wrapped a towel around his waist, though a small smile had snuck it's way onto his face, he couldn't help it. No matter what she said, he couldn't help but feel as if they were taking the first steps into a future he was sure to find happiness in.

He carefully ran his brush through his hair as he dried it, his mind drifting as he did so. Sometimes he wondered if he should cut his hair, though he did like it long it was a hassle.

It was the gust of cold air hitting him that snapped him out of his daze, and he turned to see Kagome glide in, undeterred by his nudity. His face exploded with color. "K-Kagome?" He choked out, and she blinked at him with...green?...eyes.

"Neji-sama, you're face is redder than Hana-san's koi fish." Kagome commented, walking past him and looking at his shampoo and conditioner. "I came to look at your shampoo and conditioner." She explained, not looking up at him as she read the bottles. She sniffed the air lightly and smiled. "You have a wonderful taste in scent, Koi-sama." She put the bottles down and he watched as she turned to him with a coy smile.

"K-Koi-sama?"

"Ne, Koi-sama, you didn't think I came to take a peek did you?" She purred, she used two fingers to 'walk' up his abs, and then pat his chest with a chuckle. "No need to worry, Koi-sama, I am fully aware of males and what you have to offer, I have no need to spy on you."

He choked on his tongue.

He watched as her attention drifted, her eyes shooting towards the bathroom door. She purred, loudly. "I hear something lovely..." With that she walked away, leaving Neji flustered and staring.

Had that actually just happened?

He raced out of the bathroom, throwing on a pair of dark gray pants and a cream colored top. His shoes were his usual ones, as he only had two pairs of the same exact style and color, and when he finished pulling those on he immediately went in search of the crazy woman he'd be calling wife one day.

When he found her he was almost in a panic. She'd snuck into the main compound and was hiding behind some bushes as she watched something avidly. He ducked behind the bush with her, slightly upset. 

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, frowning. Kagome turned her eyes to him and she seemed to pout as she saw he was mad.

"I heard her." Kagome said, looking back over the bush. "She seems lonely."

Neji looked over and winced when he saw his cousin, softly humming as she cleaned up the training area from her practice.

"We can not be here without being summoned, Kagome. Let's go." He said, grabbing her hand. Kagome brought his hand up, holding them with both of hers.

Kagome glared at him before slipping her hand from his hold. She danced around his attempts to catch her, only to cause him to nearly fall into the bush.

Hinata jumped and glared, her body falling into a battle stance. "Wh-Who's there? Show yourself!"

Neji sighed as he stood, his back towards Hinata as he glared at Kagome. "Apologies, Hinata-sama, I am simply here to take home my bride-to-be."

Hinata blinked as Kagome popped out, walking over to Neji and standing very close to him, staring at her.

Neji sighed again, placing a hand on Kagome's head. "Kagome-san, please explain to Hinata-sama why you are here." 

Kagome brushed past Neji, causing him to raise an eyebrow as she began walking towards Hinata slowly. She cocked her head and stared for a moment before smiling with a purr. "Ne, Hinata-chan, do you want to be my friend?"

Hinata blinked, standing straight and blushing. "I-I would be o-okay with that, K-Kagome-chan."

Kagome purred and wrapped her arms around the slightly smaller girl, and felt something that made her grin. "Hinata-chan is like me!" Kagome said and grabbed Hinata's bust.

Hinata's face was up in flames. "K-Kagome-chan!" She watched as she compared with her own.

"Kagome! That is highly inappropriate!" Neji choked out, blushing as well.

"Hinata-chan's are the same size as mine." She smiled cheerfully. "Hinata-chan! You will be my best friend!"

Hinata and Neji stared, both of their faces bright red.

Kagome glided over to Neji before wrapping her arms around one of his. "Weren't you going to take me out for fish, Koi-sama?"

Neji couldn't help it. The chuckle slipped out and, little by little, he began to laugh. Hinata soon joined in, though she was still blushing.

Kagome looked back and forth between them. "What?"

As Neji's laughter died down he pulled his arm from her and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Nothing, Kagome. Let's get you that fish."

"Fish!"


	7. Chapter 7

Once they left the Hyuuga grounds, Kagome's attitude changed completely. He watched as she submissively walked two steps behind him, her face holding little to no emotion, and her eyes never straying towards anything that might seem of interest to her at all.

In fact, the only thing that seemed to hold her interest was him.

"Kagome-san?" He asked and she smiled softly.

"Yes, Koi-sama?" She asked in a soft, docile voice, and he almost sighed.

"This is not like you." He said and she nodded, walking closer to him, but staying just behind him, to the left.

"I can not go against my training, Koi-sama." She whispered and looked up at him. "I was born and raised to become a wife to wed into one of the prominent clans. As such, you are my only concern while we are out. I am here to support you in all ways, in any way you wish."

"Then it is my wish for you to walk beside me, and enjoy yourself, Kagome-san." He murmured and she quickly came to fall in step next to him, matching his strides with her own. He smiled and held out his hand for hers, she paused, causing him to stop.

"You...wish to hold my hand?" She asked and he nodded.

She looked at her hand and wasn't sure what to do. Somewhere inside her she was screaming to stop this nonsense, it would only end up hurting her in the end. Somewhere else, she was happy he wanted to hold her hand, and even made it out to be what he would want from her in public, as his future bride. She slowly gave it to him, and watched as his warm hand wrapped around hers.

"Now, this date was your idea, do you still want fish?" He asked, and she nodded, though she wasn't blushing, she felt unable to speak.

This was strange, she didn't like it.

It was awkward. Almost embarrassing, holding his hand like this.

She wondered what she was suppose to do in this situation. She was to be a wife, not the mistress whom he could be so free with. Was this how he wanted things to be? For her to do things like that was...strange.

He stopped and looked down at Kagome, taking in the slightly uncomfortable and confused look on her face. Gently he pulled her closer, linking their fingers. "Your training is not who you are, Kagome." He said softly and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "I want you to have fun, not feel like it's your duty to be with me."

Kagome smiled softly. "You do not understand, Koi-sama." She looked at her feet and sighed before looking up at him. "I was born to be a bride. It is all that my mother left after my first betrothal broke apart." Her eyes closed and her smile was warm as she tilted her head rather adorably. "I want to be the best bride you could possibly have."

Neji turned completely towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Fate is strange, and cruel." Neji said, holding her tight for a moment. "To bring you to me, yet find a way to make things difficult." He released her and turned away. "One day, Kagome, I'll make sure you are perfectly happy being yourself."

With that he continued on, holding her hand as she followed his steps with a very light blush.

Had anyone truly wanted her to be happy before?

She glanced at him.

_Stop it, Kagome, you're going to get hurt. He'll take a mistress and you'll be alone again. _

She lifted her head, eyes focusing on nothing and everything at the same time as she walked beside him. Graceful. Delicate. Beautiful. Intelligent. Deadly. Supportive. Quiet. She would be all of these things. She would be the perfect wife, willing and able to please.

And away, so that he can be happy with his mistress of choosing.

Because, he, of all people, deserved to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome and Neji's date was coming along quite nicely, with Kagome smiling for him, though she was keeping her distance, this was fine for now. She ate as much fish as she possibly could, though not at a fast rate. She knew she had to keep appearance up, he was a Hyuuga after all. He, too, was eating with care, and they both blocked out the whispers that ran rampant through out the restaurant.

After all, the natural genius was known by almost everyone in Konoha.

"When is the Chuunin Exams, Koi-sama?" Kagome asked, as he picked up a piece of pickled radish.

"In a few weeks time, Kagome-san." He answered, pausing before he could pop the food in his mouth. "Would you like to come watch?"

Kagome smiled. "Hai, though Hokage-sama said I should be starting infiltration training soon." 

Neji nearly spit out his food. "No."

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean, no?"

Neji's eyes closed as he picked up a piece of pork, placing it on some rice. "I know what infiltration training consists of, Kagome-san, I will not allow it."

Kagome sighs. "Oh? And how would you know, Koi-sama?" She asked, snatching away his meat and popping it in her mouth. His eyes opened and narrowed at her.

"My mother had gone through it, Kagome-san."

"And?" Kagome asked, lifting her nose in the air.

"We will talk of this later, when not too many ears are listening, Kagome-san."

Kagome smiled, mask slipping into place easily enough. "Hai, Koi-sama! I look forward to our conversation." Her green eyes closed and he could see the subtle twitch in her eyebrow.

Yup. She was pissed.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back, Gin's chakra had left Kagome, and it seemed as if her messy hair was beginning to just get messier the angrier she got.

"So?"

"Come with me, not many even within the family know, Kagome-san." Neji said, walking towards his room. Kagome followed, ranting a bit at him as they neared his room. When he walked inside, she paused.

It wasn't like when she was more of a cat. This was a boy's room. This...was taboo. This made her nervous, and a little scared.

Would what happened with Kiba happen again?

"Kagome?"

She looked up at him and shook her head of the thoughts. No, he wouldn't do that to her. Slowly, she followed him in and he closed the door.

"Kagome-san, I'm going to tell you this only one time, and only because I have decided to trust you." His eyes turned towards her, and he sat down on the bed, a hand running through his hair. He almost cursed when he realized he had left it loose, not even tying the end as he usually did.

"Koi-sama?"

"This is difficult, Kagome-san, bare with me a moment." Neji said, as he never talked to anyone about it, even his father, when he was alive. "My mother..was in infiltration training around the time she turned sixteen, much older than you. Infiltration training, for women, is... _much_ worse than for men."

"You sexis-!"

"Listen. I'm not being sexist, I'm being truthful!" He snapped, angry. "Do you know what you must do as an infiltration nin?"

"Gather information on the inside, duh."

"Your job is to be able to endure the harshest of situations, whether you are under cover as someone's mistress, or endure_ rape_." He snapped, standing suddenly. "My mother does not live here for a reason, Kagome. I was an unwanted child, a product of her training. My uncle is still currently part of the training program, as well as others from prominent clans. It is not certain which, but one of them will be told to ambush you, rape you, attempt to _break_ you."

His eyes were hard as his voice became deadly quiet in anger. "And you _want_ to go through that?"

Kagome swallowed, her mouth dry. "Neji...I...don't know if I can back out..." Kagome whispered quietly, and Neji walked over to her, placing a hand on her head. She was shaking, suddenly. It was expected, she was still young, as he was, but she hadn't known what kind of world she had been about to step into. She'd almost, willingly, come close to sex with Kiba, even though they were young, and just that scared her. To be raped? To be violated like that?

"We'll talk to the Hokage tomorrow." He murmured and she nodded, staring at a random wrinkle on his shirt as she thought.

_He saved me. _


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This story will have a time skip at an appropriate place, as Neji is 13 and Kagome is 12. Yes, they are extremely young. I wanted to establish how Kagome becomes the way she does before hand, and it was too much for a simple flashback. I have plans in mind for this story! You have no idea! .

Also, R0o! His dad was part of the training, as well as his uncle. It was up to his dad to do the rape endurance training that time. So, yes, he is his son! He's not Hinata's half brother!(Though...that'd have been nice...)

ON WITH THE STORY!

The days seemed to pass quickly, as Kagome would follow Neji around with a smile and a skip in her step, often times hiding in trees around him. Gin found her actions strange and illogical, but stayed with her anyway, watching her as she watched Neji.

To Gin, she looked like a stray thankful to finally have a home, and to her, Neji _was _home, it seemed.

He would train, and sometimes Kagome would join in with a surprise attack or two, which, at first, caught Tenten completely off guard, as his usual training partner.

With Gin transformed with the Beast Human Clone Jutsu, the two partners threw themselves at him with an immediate Fang Over Fang Technique. The spinning of their bodies, combined with the force of thei chakra used, made for a high velocity attack that did vicious damage upon impact.

Tenten had become so startled, she jumped back about ten yards and watched as Neji and Kagome faced each other one on one while Gin sat back, waiting.

Neji found Kagome exceptionally beautiful during battle, as both parties needed their own chakra to battle. Kagome, without influence, had sapphire colored eyes. When she used the Four Legged Technique, she had an impossible flexibility, and amazing speed.

He had been caught off guard a few times, and her claws had raked him in various places, leaving him bleeding. Tenten had interfered the first time, but learned quickly her weapons were useless when Kagome was like this. The girl was too fast and unpredictable to keep up with.

Neji's Eight Trigram Palms Revolving Heaven was proven to be amazingly useful during these fights, often time throwing Kagome back far enough for him to get a quick breather.

Tenten assumed that Kagome was a training partner for Neji before he started training with the team, and had come back to her training partner on instinct. Gin was never revealed to be a cat, always under the Beast Human Clone Jutsu when Kagome showed up with her.

Lee, finished with training under Gai, had taken to fighting her as well. Her speed was blinding and caused him to strive for greater speeds, unwilling to admit defeat as she tore into him the first time.

After training, Kagome would wave to the team and head home before Neji, showering and dressing in casual jeans and tees. By the time she was done, Neji was out of the shower himself and getting dressed as well, she found out she should not walk into his room uninvited.

It was fine to see him in a towel, it was not fine when she found him pulling on his boxers.

Needless to say, neither of them talked during their date that day.

Every day, without fail, Neji had taken to buying her a meal. They took turns choosing where to go, mainly because Neji was starting to dislike fish, and soon it was known by the civilians that Neji had a girlfriend.

Tenten didn't believe a word of it. After all, Neji wouldn't go around showing off a girl.

And he really didn't, in fact, he tried to keep a low profile when in public, however, the more Kagome opened up to him, the more vibrant she became.

Today, however, was the first time she really laughed in public.

And all because some children had bumped into Neji, causing the poor boy to spill his ramen all down his front. Neji, on the other hand, was a little upset, though her laughing did calm him quite a bit.

"Koi-sama now isn't the time to go swimming!" Kagome had giggled out, dabbing a napkin to his shirt as he rolled his eyes at her.

It was the first time the public had a glimpse of how the two really interacted, as her teasing continued, Neji had grabbed his water and dumped it on her, causing her to hiss and sputter.

"Kagome-chan, it seemed you needed cooling off." Neji said with a passive face, causing her to laugh harder.

It was then that Naruto realized how much he wanted something like that.


	11. Chapter 11

__A/N to clarify all italics in this one is someone's basic thoughts. Not exactly the same, but the basics of what they are thinking. ^^

_She didn't understand. She was just his type right? _

_No, that wasn't right. _

Kagome smiled as Neji took her hand, pulling her along with a faked anger over the situation, after all he was a Hyuuga. The head was going to be a bit angry when he found out about this situation, but that's alright. They had fun, and it really was refreshing to be so free like that.

_Was it? _

_Confused._

Her hand pulled his up to her cheek, where she nuzzled it gently and affectionately. He stopped and gave her a small smile, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly in confusion, but, he allowed her to do as she wished. She dropped his hand and wrapped her arms around him then, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she pressed her cheek to his.

_He'll be there today again. _

_He is always waiting so nicely._

They eventually began heading home again, with Neji smiling and Kagome chattering away as if nothing had ever happened. Her green eyes gleamed with happiness as she talked animatedly, her hands moving every which way as she said this or that. Neji said something and she huffed at him, hands on her hips and her cheeks inflated. Neji rolled his eyes and squeezed the air from her cheeks, chuckling as she blushed lightly at something he said.

_Always._

_Always waiting for me._

_I'm his type. _

It wasn't long before they rounded the corner and out of sight.

_Right?_


	12. Chapter 12

Tenten brushed her hair, as usual, one hundred times. The girl's long chocolate locks flowed down her back nearly passing her hips in length when it was let down. It was straight with only a slight wave near the end, she noted as she looked herself over in the mirror.

She looked gorgeous.

She nodded in approval before pulling on her clothes, making sure everything was perfectly in place. The only difference now was the pants had a lovely cream sash that almost served as a skirt.

Soon, she was out the door, heading towards the training grounds.

_He's waiting for me._

When she got there, he was already sparring with the Inuzuka girl. Who the hell was she anyway? Kagome was her name, right? At first she had thought her to be the same girl Neji was dating, but the other girl had green eyes and straightened hair, this girl had nearly curly hair and blue eyes. There was no denying the similarities, though. Perhaps a sister? That would make sense.

_Obviously, she doesn't understand that Neji Hyuuga is taken._

She threw a kunai at the girl's back, but the girl turned, grabbing it and throwing it back with an accuracy expected of the battle experienced Inuzuka.

And Tenten knew she was, or she'd be in school like they were.

Neji's hand almost caught the girl, but she fell back, bending her knees and catching herself with one hand. Immediately, her body turned and her leg swept his from under him.

Her clone dove at Tenten, and the two began sparring as well. Tenten found herself being pushed back, but it was fine. She jumped into the air and pulled out four shuriken, watching as they went straight towards the beast human clone.

Said clone began weaving hand signs quickly before a Beast Tearing Gale Palm caught all the shuriken before launching itself at her.

Tenten moved out of the way, knowing that the jutsu was a short to mid range jutsu and pulled out her scroll.

She didn't have time. "Long Arm Technique." The words were almost whispered, but Tenten heard them, and she jumped as the Beast Tearing Gale Palm's arm extended and swept sideways, almost catching her feet. The Jutsu disappeared and Tenten narrowed her eyes.

She had never heard of that one before.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!" Neji's attack threw Kagome back into a tree, and she growled, yanking her shoulder away from the wood, and Neji winced as it tore her jacket. He hadn't known she'd be thrown so hard...

He watched as she pulled it up over her head, tossing it to the side. She rotated the shoulder experimentally, and Neji noticed the bruises already showing up.

"Good, Koi-sama, but not enough."

She lowered herself onto all fours and the Four Legged Technique took effect. Neji felt his heart thrumming in his chest as he tried not to rely on the Byakugan to keep up as she ran in erratic circles around him.

Suddenly there were two of them in the air, and Neji realized the clone that had been fighting Tenten was now in on the battle.

"Fang Over Fang!"

Neji dodged, but saw both Kagome and her clone were not the source of attack. He glared, and so did she. Kiba Inuzuka had butt in on their training.

"What the hell are you doin' trainin' with him! I might have to fight him, y'know!" Kiba yelled, and Kagome bared her teeth at him. "Fuckin' pussy cat!" She bristled in anger before she allowed a smile to appear on her face.

"You know, Kiba-kun, it's none of your business who I choose to spend my time with." She purred, moving over to stand beside Neji. "After all, you're not the one I'm going to be marrying, ne?"

"As if I ever wanted to in the first place, _pussy cat!_" Kiba snapped, and Kagome hissed.

Tenten watched as Kagome tried to calm herself, not succeeding. Neji even lay a hand on her, but she shot him a glare and he removed his hand.

"Y'know, Kiba-kun, if you're going to keep insisting on calling me by that name, I may as well show you how cat-like I can be." She was suddenly weaving hand signs in unison with her beast clone.

Neji watched as the clone gave her as much chakra as possible without killing itself. "Combination Transformation: Heaven's Guard!"

Suddenly, with a cloud of smoke, a lion the size of a house was standing there. Truly, it was something of beauty. It's body was mostly cream colored, with a white under belly. The mane was a light blue-gray color that matched the strange wing shaped markings on the lion's sides.

It's head raised and Neji could hear the large intake of breath. Kagome's voice rang out as the beast's head lowered and mouth opened. "Wind Arrow Technique!"

"SHIT!"

Kiba was just able to dodge on time, watching as the wind arrow destroyed where he was standing as well as two trees that had been behind him.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do, kill me?" He yelled and Kagome-lion tossed her head, fangs gleaming as sky blue eyes looked down at him.

"Wouldn't that just be lovely?"

Neji frowned. "Kagome, that's far enough."

Kagome-lion rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai, Koi-sama. I can't hold this form any longer anyway." With a puff of smoke she dropped to her feet, grabbing Gin's small body as the feline fell unconscious. "I'm going home." She said, never taking her eyes off of Kiba.

Kiba thought better of following, instead turning a glare to Neji.

"Hyuuga."

Neji crossed his arms. "You are not to step foot on Hyuuga grounds, Kiba Inuzuka. You know this."

Kiba smirked. "I dunno, I mean, Hinata-chan has been talkin' to the head for me."

Neji narrowed his eyes. "I will speak to the head myself, you will not be given permission."

Kiba turned his back, walking away.

Tenten watched as the Inuzuka left, then turned her eyes to Neji. "What was that about...and why was Kag-"

"It's none of your business, Tenten." She watched as he walked away from her, heading home.

Her teeth came together hard on her lip, drawing some blood.

A/N This is to show how much farther advanced in skill Kagome is compared to the Genin: Kagome's part of a special task force, 'Hostile Element Neutralizer', aka HEN. She serves directly under the Hokage, and is one of the few in charge of taking care of low class demons. Yes, demons. The general public doesn't know somethings, but all will be explained later.

Big thank you to reviewers! I love the longer reviews most!

Valleygoat: OMG you're still reading my stuff I :heart: you XD I wish I could respond normally : FF is being a butt face.

AnimeFreakAmanda: Lol, yeah. ^^ I just wanted something to trigger Naruto's side story ^^

ShiTsukisama: I DID :D

Sugar0o: BWAHAHAHA LONG CHAPPY :flails art at you: I'm drawing the cat form! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Mika the Dark princess : Because Kagome is dating Neji ^^

Later...

"There's one thing I'd like to advise you of, before the battle begins, Hinata-sama." Neji said, calmly. "As Kagome's friend, I ask you to withdraw."

Hinata's face looked shocked as she looked up at him.

"You are not fit to be a shinobi. You are too kind."

"Oi, that's mean Koi-sama..." Kagome muttered under her breath from her place next to Lee. Naruto glanced over at her, recognizing her by both the nick name and her smell. She was the girl that had been with Neji that day.

"You wish for harmony and to avoid conflict, you're open to the going with thinking of others. And, you have no confidence in yourself. You always feel inferior, you thought it was a good idea to stay Genin. However, you can't register for the Chuunin exam without three members. So you could not refuse when Kiba and the other proposed it, and the truth is you entered the exam reluctantly. Is that wrong?"

"Th-that's wrong!" Hinata said, and Kagome gripped the railing tight.

"Kagome-san, everything will be alright." Lee said, looking down at the two Hyuuga. "Neji-san needs this."

"Do you think I don't know that?" She shot back, baring her teeth at him. He didn't flinch at the slit pupils, nor the fangs. He had become use to them over time.

"I think you needed reminding." Lee said, smiling at her kindly. "Because you care for them both very much, Kagome-san." 

"Tch!" She turned her head away from him, narrowing her eyes.

"I only wanted to change that about myself. So I promised myself..." She trailed off, clenching her fists in front of her.

Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see her friend hurt. She was going to be mad at Neji...

Hinata looked away from Neji, and when Kagome opened her eyes she could see Hinata was holding back tears. She had known this was coming, as Hinata's father had said cruel things about her. She wanted nothing more than to make her father proud, and for the one she set her heart on to see her.

"Hinata-sama, you are a spoiled child from the head of the family." Neji continued.

"Enough!" Kagome said just loud enough for Neji to hear. He didn't pay her any mind.

"People can never change what they are! A failure will always be a failure. That personality and strength won't change.

Naruto ground his teeth. _That guy... _

"Since people don't change there are differences among them..."

"Stop!" Kagome's voice rang out, but he barely glanced at her. Naruto looked at her, confused. Why wasn't she on his side?

"...and expressions like "elite" and "failure" are born. Everyone judges and are judged based on the value of their face and brain, ability and body type, good and bad points of their personalities. People have to suffer and live within the means of their elements that can not change."

Kagome whimpered, letting out a low, small, pitiful mewl as if she were in physical pain. Lee placed a hand on hers for comfort.

"Just like how I was born to a branch family, and you to the main family, these things can not change. I've seen everything with this Byakugan. That's why I understand. You're just talking tough. You're thinking that you'd like to run from this place."

"Th-That's wrong! I really..."

Sakura turned towards Kakashi. "Byakugan?" She asked, and Kagome was the one to answer.

"You know the Uchiha bloodline trait well enough, as you've Sasuke Uchiha on your team, if you trace the clan history the clan's ability has its source in the Hyuuga clan." Her eyes drifted to Gin who sat innocently enough near by as if she were a stray. They shot back to the two Hyuuga in the ring, then. "It is one of the Hyuuga clan's Kekkei Genkai, a Visual Jutsu similar to the Sharingan."

"Who are you to know about that?" Sakura shot at her. Kagome looked at her with animal-like eyes.

"It is common for those of elite clans to pair one of their own with another elite, strengthening both bonds and the bloodline." Her eyes narrowed at Sakura. "Unlike you I don't go snooping for information, I study properly so that I may be a bride to be proud of."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura snapped and Kagome tossed her hair.

"If the Uchiha massacre hadn't have happened I would have been paired with Sasuke Uchiha, I was, in fact, told this by my own mother at a young age. Sadly, Sasuke there was too young, and had no knowledge of the betrothal, and so it was called off." She waved her hand. "Not that I would have favored him over my current fiance, I'm quite happy with him."

"Eh? YOU'RE LYING!" Sakura snapped, pointing at her. Kagome rolled her eyes, and Sasuke let out a snort.

"It's not unreasonable to believe that, Itachi had a betrothed at a young age as well." Sasuke said, looking over to Kagome. "Why did your family not come to me with this information?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, and I personally don't care. Like I said, I'm pretty happy with Neji."

Everyone but Lee and Naruto seemed to choke.

"You're marrying a Hyuuga?" Sasuke growled out and Kagome smirked at him.

"Better than a bitter jerk like you, Uchiha." She said, looking back down to the Hyuuga cousins. "He'll treat me right."

Neji looked up suddenly. "Byakugan!" Kagome frowned as Hinata froze, as if she were staring at her worst fear.

"I'm going to cheer for both Neji-kun and Hinata-chan!"

"Oi! Shouldn't you be cheering on Neji?" Naruto asked and Kagome smiled happily.

"Koi-sama is my special person, but Hinata-chan is my friend! I'll cheer them both on!" Kagome said, then she paused, tapping her chin. "Y'know, he was rather mean to her. I'm going to just cheer for Hinata-chan this time!"

Lee laughed at her mood swing. "Youthful as ever, Kagome-san!"

"You bet!" Kagome said, flexing a muscle playfully.

"My eyes can not be deceived!" Neji said, narrowing his eyes. "Just now from my pressure, your line of sight was pushed to the upper left. This is a sign you are recalling a memory, a past experience. Your bitter past. Soon after that your eyes moved to the bottom right, this is a sign you are imagining physical and mental suffering. That means you're picturing your old self. And from all of your experiences up until now, you're imagining the result of this battle. The image of you losing."

"I'm going to kick your ass for this later, Neji!" Kagome yelled, angry. Neji nodded, but didn't lose the anger in his face, nor did he look away from Hinata.

Naruto began to growl lowly, so that only Kagome and Gin could hear it among them.

"Even the act of propping your arms up in front of your body is telling me you want to build a wall between us and keep distant. And that reflects you do not wish for any more of your deepest feelings raided. This is because everything I've said is right on the mark, right?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and his pupils dilated a little bit. Kagome watched him carefully. This was not typical behavior for a human, usually, when angry, a human's eyes narrow into slits.

This distinctly reminded her of some types of demons she had come across while on duty.

"That finger on your lip, a self familiarizing act that represents panic. It represents a defense instinct, you want to alleviate the tension and unease. In other words, deep in your heart you know it is true, right? Changing yourself is something you absolutely can't-"

"SURE SHE CAN!" Naruto shouted suddenly, and Kagome nodded, moving to stand beside him, glaring down at Neji from her place between Naruto and Lee. "You don't have the right to decide what a person is like, baka! Give it to him, Hinata!"

Kagome watched as Hinata calmed a bit, staring at Naruto as if he just saved her.

"Hinata! Don't just take it! Argue back! I'm getting irritated watching this!" He yelled, and Kagome nodded.

"Each of us are entitled our own opinion, to choose what defines us to ourselves!" Kagome added, a hand sweeping out to the side. "I am Inuzuka Kagome, the Tigress of the Inuzuka clan! I am Hyuuga Neji's future wife! Who are you, Hinata?"

"I-I..." Hinata began.

"Louder!"

Hinata steeled herself. "I-I am Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan!" Hinata yelled, her fists clenched, and she looked at Neji, a courage seeping into her eyes.

"So you're not going to withdraw?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "I'm not taking responsibility for what happens."

"Hell yes you are, Neji Hyuuga." Kagome's voice hissed out from beside Naruto.

"Your boyfriend is an ass." Naruto growled and Kagome nodded.

"He usually isn't, there are things between the branch family and the head family you do not understand. I do not understand." She turned her eyes to Naruto. "However, I could say the same of you, unless you two were wrestling."

Sasuke and Naruto choked. "YOU'RE CRAZY! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Naruto yelled at her. Sasuke sneered.

"For once I agree with the dobe."

Kagome shrugged. "I don't particularly care what you say, my nose is telling me you two have been doing something that required you touch."

Naruto blushed. "Not like that!"

Hinata wove hand signs almost elegantly. "Byakugan!" She fell into a battle stance, one all too familiar to Kagome. "Neji-san. I challenge you!"

Neji fell into the same stance. "Fine."


	14. Chapter 14

blue: I disagree! Simply because of how she handles herself during the fight with Pein(in the manga it is so amazing!) her strength is amazing! Her and Neji even have a combination attack that they used while they fought back to back. Neji trusts Hinata to watch his back, to protect him from harm during this time. Hinata, of course, trusts Neji with the same. Neji, himself, came to respect Hinata, and her abilities! Hinata's definitely mousey, but she is not afraid to kill.

Like Naruto, she gives people a chance. Naruto doesn't just kill, he talks to people, try to make them see reason: Hinata does as well. Hinata's strength is in the fact that she over came her fears of conflict, and she embraced the fighter deep inside of her. Her shy attitude has nothing to do with battle, it is socially awkward, but nothing to do with battle at all. Her ability to protect rival's Kagome's—especially when it comes to Naruto. Hinata probably actually died in that fight, by the amount of blood shown, she most likely did. Pein gave everyone back once Naruto talked to him. Hinata is a true warrior, able to use her feelings to her advantage, fighting for all she's worth.

There is a common mistake made by many people about Hinata. She's weak? Please. She can go toe to toe with Neji now days. She's shy? What does that have to do with her fighting skills? Nothing. She's weak willed? NO. If she was she would have never ran in and not only fought Pein, but did so with the intention of breaking Naruto free KNOWING she could not win—most likely knowing she would die.

Hinata Hyuuga is one of the strongest characters growth wise I have seen in a long time. Her heart, her soul, her everything goes into what she does. She is stronger than I can ever be, not that I can't try. She does her best, and in the end, she manages to grow because of it.

ON WITH THE STORY

The exchange of blows was fast and hard to follow, for anyone who didn't know about the Gentle Fist technique. They had to counter each other constantly, throwing the chakra blows away from themselves.

This technique didn't even have to hit to injure.

Kagome knew that well, watching as Hinata grazed Neji's stomach. They used no special techniques, simply using the Gentle Fist Technique on each other—which could very well prove more deadly than using random Jutsus as it damaged organs rather than skin and bone. It went for the chakra paths inside one's body, and said paths intricately wound themselves around the organs.

Hyuuga were very picky on who within each generation would learn this art.

And it was almost beautiful to watch.

"There, kid, did you see her blow to his stomach?" Kagome said, leaning on the railing.

Naruto blinked. "Eh? She missed."

Lee shook his head. "Even that is just enough." Lee began explaining, but Kagome tuned the two out, watching the fight. She cursed, leaning over the railing as Neji and Hinata both hit each other at the same time.

"Shit. I wasn't able to see if they got each other from this angle!" She said before leaping onto the railing and running a little to the left. "Fuck."

Lee, who had followed her, nodded. "Neji wins..."

Hinata suddenly coughed, blood coming forth and running down her chin, staining her jacket.

"As I thought, this is the extent of it..." Neji said, watching as her blood fell onto his hand. Kagome was not going to be happy with him. "The head family's power." One hand had cut off the chakra to the attacking arm, the other had laid a direct attack to her front...right over her heart.

"What the-? But Hinata laid a perfect strike!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hinata suddenly moved, attempting to strike again, it was in vain, however, as Neji simply adjusted and blocked that arm's chakra pathways as well. Slowly, he showed her her arm. Over the body there are 361 chakra points, Neji had hit several with deadly accuracy. Hitting one just right could stop the flow of chakra all together, or increase it.

Neji wasn't called a Natural Genius for nothing.

Kagome gasped as Neji hit her once again. "I-I have to stop him!" Kagome said, but Lee grabbed her around the middle. Kagome hissed, claws growing and she sliced open one of his cheeks. "Let me go, Rock Lee, or I will do some serious damage." She snarled.

"No, Kagome-san! This needs to happen!" Lee said, though he smiled at her. "Everything will be alright, Kagome-san!"

"Like I'm going to trust you!" Kagome hissed out raising her hand again. Another caught her wrist, and she looked over to see Sasuke Uchiha. "Let me go, Uchiha."

"No. You're causing trouble, I thought you said you were to be my betrothed, I don't see how. You're causing more of a scene than the dobe." Sasuke said and Kagome's pupils became pin points.

Was she causing trouble for Neji?

The feral features disappeared and Lee slowly let her down. Her face fell into a passive expression and she faced the fight. "You are right, Uchiha-san. I will apologize to Neji-sama directly later." She said, though her fists clenched tightly around the railing. "I apologize to you, as well, Lee-san, for raising my hand against you. And thank you, Uchiha-san, I was out of line."

Lee sighed. "Kagome-san, you worry too much, Neji-san is not going to do anything that will hurt you." Lee said, smiling as he placed an affectionate hand on her head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Baka onna." He said, leaning against the railing. "I don't see why you're so upset."

"That is why I could never marry you now, Uchiha." She said, though she did not turn her eyes to him. "You hold no love, and so now you are nothing more than a bitter shell. A shadow of what you could have been." Her eyes turned to him then, and watched as he glared at her in anger. "Before me I see no one. You've let revenge become who you are. Who are you after your revenge is complete, Uchiha?"

"How do you know?" He whispered, angry. He watched as she ignored him for a moment as the Hyuuga boy walked over to his cousin.

"Hinata-sama. Here we have the unchangeable difference in our abilities, this is what separates the elites from the failures. This is our unchangeable fate. It is a brutal, unalterable fact. You were destined to regret having said you won't run anymore from the moment you said it. And now, you must have abandoned yourself to despair! This is your ultimatum: withdraw!" Neji said, stopping just feet away from her, looking down at her with angry eyes.

"At this moment, my husband to be is fighting for who he is." Kagome said, suddenly, not even turning from the fight. "He fights because our fate hurts us. Fate is a cruel mistress, and you can either give up and become something horrible, or, you can stand and walk with her and find your reward."

"I-I" Hinata said and Kagome's eyes widened in shock, just as Neji's did. "I-I meant it!"

They watched, amazed as her blood flowed, yet she still struggled to stand. "And...I am sticking by...every word...I said! Because...that's my ninja way!" She stood then, shaky on her feet, but she was standing.

"Sugoi!" Kagome said, leaning over the railing a bit. "Hinata-chan's still going to try to fight. See? That's the kind of attitude I'm talking about!" Kagome said with a smile, looking at the angry Uchiha.

"I know everything about you, I was trained to become your wife, I kept up with everything about you for years until I finally gave up." She didn't reveal the truth of it—that she knew who her actual father was. It would only drive him to a conclusion she was not ready to face. "Answer me, Uchiha, who are you?"

Sasuke scowled. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said simply. She shook her head.

"Right now, you are Revenge." Kagome said, looking him in the eye. "Until you gain the standing I would expect of you, you are not fit to even be eligible as my husband."

Lee frowned. "Kagome-san, that's enough." He said and Kagome, again, shook her head.

"I am happy you did not know about the engagement, Uchiha. I am much happier knowing that he will care about my well being." Her eyes narrowed. "And not as a breeder for his line." With that she turned her back to him, walking back over to her former place, Lee followed.

"Kagome-san..."

"Lee, I had to...for myself." She said quietly, and he nodded.

"I do not understand, but, if you feel that way..."

"Hai."

"I...had no idea Hinata was this tough." Naruto said softly as Kagome stood there. "It's...amazing."

"Yes, it is." Kagome murmured.

Lee turned to him. "She's a lot like you." 

Sakura nodded. "Come to think of it, she's always watching you." She said, her eyes never leaving the scene in front of her.

"Huh?" Naruto said and looked at Sakura.

Hinata seemed to look straight at Naruto for a moment, a small smile visible on her face, then, she turned her eyes back to her opponent. Both Byakugans were activated.

"Bring it." Neji said, glaring at her with undisguised hatred.

"Ah!" Hinata grabbed her chest, coughing up more blood as pain ran through her body.

Nearby, Ino watched in horror. "Look at those eyes...Is he going to try to kill her? No...No that's absurd..."

Sakura frowned. "Doesn't it seem that...Neji's strength is somehow against the rules?" She asked no one in particular. "He's just too powerful."

Kagome nodded. "He's called a Natural Genius for a reason."

Naruto gripped the medical salve tighter before leaning forward. "Hinata! Go!"

Kagome smiled. "Hinata! We're here for you!" Kagome shouted, smiling the best she could towards the girl.

_Naruto. _She charged forward, knowing this would be her last chance. _I've been watching you for many years now. I don't know why, but for some reason, while I'm watching you...I can feel courage welling up. I feel that I can hang on, that I can do it! That maybe, just maybe, that I, too, am worth something! _

Kagome winced as he caught her in the throat, causing her to fall back and cough up more blood.

_Naruto-kun. Up until now I've been the one to do the watching. But now...finally...I am the one...Naruto!_

Kagome could visibly see the chakra that went through her and she was horrified.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Neji asked, looking down at Hinata as she collapsed to the ground. "Your strikes were ineffective from the beginning. It's over."

Genma walked over, a hand in his pocket. "The combatant is unable to fight any longer in these conditions."

"Don't end it!" Naruto's voice echoed, angry tears in his eyes. "Don't stop the match, dattebayo!"

Sakura turned to him. "Naruto!"

Kagome turned to Naruto, her pupils narrowing to slits.

"She's had enough! Can't you see she's unconscious?" Sakura continued, but a smile on Naruto's face brought both womens' attentions back to the arena.

Everyone was shocked to see her stand.

Neji was the first to speak. "Why do you do this? If you keep this up you'll die!"

_For the very first time, his eyes are truly on me. He is watching me. Naruto. I will not look bad in his eyes! I will not give up in front of the one I admire the most! _"I-I am far from finished!" She said, stepping forward with wobbly steps.

"Give up the bravado." Neji says, Byakugan already activated and ready. "You're barely standing! You've shouldered a lot, since you were born into the head family line of the Hyuuga. And cursed and blamed yourself for being weak...But, people can not change their fate, that's just the way it is. There is no need for you to suffer any longer! Surrender to your fate!"

She shook her head. "You're wrong...Neji-san...because I can tell, that you are suffering much more than I."

"What?" He murmured.

"You're the one who is torn up over the fate of the head and branch families." She said, and something in Neji snapped, he rushed forward, even as Genma called out to him that the match had been called.

Soon, four adults and his wife to be were on him. Kakashi held his right arm, Kurenai his left, Gai had his head and shoulders, where Genma was ready to strike him from the side if he dared move.

In front of him was Kagome, eyes dark with anger. "That is enough." She growled out, her voice low and absolutely feral.

"Neji, get a hold of yourself!" Gai said, having not expected his student to react as he did. "You promised me you wouldn't let the head family thing get you riled up!"

Kagome bared her fangs at him, beyond pissed. "You and I will have words, Neji Hyuuga."

Neji turned his eyes to the Jonin around him. "Butting in for the head family, huh? I understand. They get special treatment!"

Kagome felt angry tears well up as she heard Hinata collapse behind her.

"Naruto..." She whispered, and couldn't voice the rest as she blacked out. _Do you think...that I changed...even a little bit?_

Kagome watched as they released Neji, and strode forward, slapping him hard, leaving claw marks across both of his cheeks. "We will talk, Hyuuga." She snapped, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face close to hers. "Because I doubt I want to marry you now."

Neji looked away, hurt and ashamed.

"Oi! Why the hell?" Naruto snapped, causing Kagome to temporarily release Neji. Neji lifted his nose at the boy.

"I only have two pieces of advice for you. One, stop your revolting cheering if you want to be a true shinobi. Two, a failure will always be a failure." 

Naruto rushed forward, but Lee blocked him as Kagome's claws dug into Neji's shoulder, drawing blood. "Revolting cheering, _Hyuuga? _I seem to remember cheering myself." He didn't even look at her, causing her to get angrier.

Tears began to run down her face, and she turned tail and ran.

Neji was about to follow her when Naruto spoke up. Neji looked over to see him, hand dripping with Hinata's blood. "I will win, no matter what!"

Neji didn't acknowledge him as he ran to catch up with Kagome.


	15. Chapter 15

When she realized he was chasing after her, she was already in the hall. She turned, hissing loudly at him, her eyes a yellow-green in color. She had pulled a lot of chakra from Gin this time.

Her ears were even beginning to point.

"How dare you!" She snarled, reaching out and grabbing his shirt, throwing him into the nearest wall. "How _dare _you! I do not care if you kill. I do not care if you're an ass." Her fangs snapped as she talked, and her eyes glowed in the low light as she yelled in his face. "You never, _ever, _come at my friends with the intent to kill! She. Is. Mine!"

"You do not understand!" Neji yelled back. "It's because of them-!" She pulled him back and slammed him against the wall again, causing him to gasp in pain.

"What? That she's not the one responsible? That she was a _child _when everything happened? Just as you were! That the curse mark was something she was hoping to be rid of once she became head?" Kagome threw him to the ground, harshly. "You're the one who knows nothing, Neji Hyuuga." Fresh tears ran down her face as she looked down on him. "You acted like this knowing it would hurt me. Tell me one reason I shouldn't leave you now."

"You were going to anyway." Neji snapped back, suddenly angry as he stood. "As soon as Uchiha started talking to you, you-!"

"You did not listen to the conversation, Neji." She hissed out, clenching her hands until they bled. "I told him you would treat me right! That includes trusting me! Like I trusted you! I trusted you to stop the fight if it went too far!" A sob escaped her and she pulled in more of Gin's chakra. The cat would probably pass out if she pulled more than this. The crying ceased, but Kagome gained cat ears and a tail, her eyes almost completely golden now.

"I told him I could never be with him. Now, I ask you again, give me one reason I should stay by your side, Neji Hyuuga."

He remained silent, unable to come up with something—anything! She saw the look in his eyes, they were desperate. He was trying to grab something logical, anything that could make her stay.

Her jaw clenched. "Neji Hyuuga, consider our engagement terminated." Her eyes hardened. "I will tell the Hokage I will accept the infiltration training. At least there I can expect betrayal." She turned her back to him and began to walk away. He reached out, grabbing her tail.

"You can't." He said, pulling lightly. "Don't do this, Kagome." He watched as her shoulders sagged.

"If I don't go now you'll just hurt me again." She whimpered out, her tail and ears fading as the hostility left her.

"I won't." Neji said, grabbing her wrist. "I swear I won't."

Her knees gave out from underneath her. "You will." She sobbed out and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry, Kagome." He said and Kagome's sobs became louder.

"It's not me you should say that to! She's been working so _hard!" _Kagome cried out, weakly hitting him with her fists. "You stupid, stupid boy!"

"I'll apologize to her, too, just...don't leave." He said, burying his face into her hair. "I may be in love with you." He said quietly and she stiffened.

"You..." She wrapped her arms around him. "You're such a jerk!" She cried.

"Hai."

"I'm still going to beat you to a pulp, later." Kagome sniffled, and Neji smiled against her shoulder.

"I'll stand there and take it, if you like." Neji said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her to wipe her face. She took it and dabbed at her nose and eyes, sniffling.

"Jerk."

"So you've said."

"Did you mean it?" She asked, looking up at him with teary blue eyes.

Neji nodded. "I'm not completely sure, I've never even had a crush before. If it's not love it is definitely a strong infatuation." Neji said, truthfully. He smiled softly. "I've even had a few nightmares of you running off with the Uchiha." He told her and she laughed.

"He's too revenge crazy to care for me as more than just a breeder, Koi-sama." She said, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on his cheek.

Neji blushed, but still smiled. "Kagome..."

"Hai?" She asked as she folded his handkerchief, placing it in her pocket to wash later.

"I would like to kiss you." He said and she smiled almost shyly. She'd only kissed Kiba before, and even then it was caused by the heat.

"Alright...but we have to talk later about Uchiha, I have some things to tell you...if you're a good boy..." The last part was almost whispered as he leaned in.

"Hai.." With that he captured her lips with his, happy that her mouth opened easily for him. She tasted sweet and spicy all at the same time. Her tongue glided over his and fought for dominance, but he was not going to give in. She was soon flat on her back on the ground, her hands fisted in the back of his shirt while one of his traveled her spine and the other tugged at her hair roughly. She arched against him as he pulled, forcing her to open her mouth more to him. Slowly, he released her, panting.

She looked up at him with sapphire eyes, blushing as he licked his lips. She smiled up at him, licking her own.

"Tasty." She said, and he chuckled.

"Agreed."

Her hands slide from his back to his shoulders as he sat up, forcing him to carry her with him. He blushed as she straddled him once he was sitting up.

"Kagome.." He said and she grinned.

"Promise me you'll tell Hinata you're sorry." She said and he nodded.

"Hai."

"And that you'll stop worrying about me running off with Uchiha, because, really, it's gross." Kagome whined, pouting. He nodded.

"Hai, I'll try my best."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously, I can never marry him. Ever. If I did we'd have mutant babies!" Kagome said, dramatically waving her arms about.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you here, no one else can know."

"Aa."

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Kiss me again." She purred and he complied happily.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Kagome isn't holding a demon, that is kind of illogical since she's in Konoha. The other villages wouldn't stand for multiple demons in one city, the balance of power would be too drastically different. Inuzukas can pull characteristics from their partner, which is why they can transform into two headed dogs n such. One will supply chakra while the other utilizes it to make this happen. This is also how beast clones work: The beast takes on human characteristics. It's not permanent, and its alterable. Her having the two tails inside her would throw everything off and she'd have a whole different set of abilities that lie within the same lines of Nii Yugito, and she would have to take the character's place in the plot, thus end up dying. Which would suck o.o;; I suppose I could have replaced the two tails with Kirara, but that's been done already and I personally hate it. Kirara is not Kagome's partner, and never will be. Sango's partner was Kirara, and shall remain so ^^

ON WITH THE STORY

She didn't say anything on the way back as Neji held her hand. In fact, she was smiling quite broadly when they reached the others, though it didn't last long as she rushed forth to pick up Gin, who was on the verge of a black out.

"Stupid girl..." The cat murmured, and Kagome sighed. This was her fault, she shouldn't have pulled in all of that chakra in order to hide her feelings. It was selfish, and childish. Not that she wasn't still a child, she knew she had plenty growing to do, but still, it wasn't right.

Kagome walked over to Neji, handing the cat to him gently. "Keep her safe for me, I'm going to check on Hinata-chan." She said quietly, patting his arm. "You're going to need to apologize to her, none of this was her fault in the slightest."

Neji nodded. "Hai."

When his eyes lifted they met the angry blues of Naruto's own eyes, and saw confusion there.

Neji waited until Kagome left before striding forward to stand on the opposite side of Lee. "When I am fighting, you will take Kagome's cat." Neji told the green clad boy, who nodded.

"Hai! Where has Kagome-chan gone to?" He asked and Neji nearly winced. "Ah, Hinata-chan needs Kagome now." Lee said with a nod, crossing his arms. "She was very upset, Neji-san, I am sure you will make things right."

Neji nodded. "...Perhaps, should my temper not run off with me again." Neji said, looking down at the small cat in his arms. "If it does, you will inform her I am trying." Neji said more than asked and Lee smiled.

"Hai, I will be sure to do so!"

Behind them, leaning against the wall, Tenten huffed lightly, but Neji paid her no mind. He knew she was jealous, and had been trying to gain his attention by mimicking Kagome. Even now, the girl's hair was down and she was wearing a brown half-jacket with cream colored fur lining it. She was trying hard, but would find that he wasn't attracted to Kagome because of her looks.

At least, he hoped she did. Lee seemed certain she would understand, as well, but Neji had lingering doubts in the back of his mind.

He dismissed them as paranoia, after all, Kagome wished to befriend the girl.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Warning! This chapter has minors talking about sexual pleasures! I will inform you now that there will be no minors actually 'going all the way' in my story! This happens for a reason, mostly to get it across to some readers that she isn't completely in control, and thus her time with Kiba is a scary thought. This also refers to their actual ages, and yes, Neji is 15 during the chuunin exams. He, Lee, and Tenten are older than Naruto. Deal with it. Kagome, however, is younger than Kiba by a year, thus she is 13. **_

_**There will be a time skip in the story to age them.**_

_**Let's say that again.**_

**_THE MINORS WILL BECOME ADULTS DUE TO A TIME SKIP LATER IN THE STORY. _**

The low light glowed an orange hue giving his skin an enchanting look, captivating, truly. Her eyes drank him in, and her fingers traced over the lines of his muscles, her lips not far behind. She reached his neck, and her tongue shot out, tasting him.

She straddled him, purring with satisfaction as he looked up at her with desire glowing in his eyes.

"I love you, Neji." She murmured, and she watched his eyes widen a fraction...before he turned his face away, blushing. She blinked.

"You just have to tell me things like that, don't you?" He said, flipping them, only to stand and walk away.

Kagome watched him leave and her eyes grew wide.

Shooting up in bed, Kagome screamed. "!"

Her scream woke several of those in the branch family home, but only one came rushing in. Of course he would. She blushed three times over as she saw him. He had definitely been older in the dream...and naked. She was soon pushing past him and pushing chakra to her legs, racing away.

It had only been a few days since a break was called for the chuunin exams, and Neji had been training none stop to get himself ready for the final rounds. He made sure they had dinner together, but otherwise his training had taken over his life. She flushed more as she realized that this may be the reason for the dream: she missed him.

Still, a confession! And, of all things, he was naked! She had little doubt the dream was the after math of...that. She shook her head and continued forward, clenching the front of her robe as she left the borders of Konoha and took to the surrounding wood.

She hadn't expected him to follow.

"Kagome?"

She blushed several shades of red as she looked over at him, standing in a neighboring tree. "Don't follow me!" She cried, before pausing. She suddenly realized the reason for the dream and pressed her palm to her forehead. "Oh, geeze, I scared myself for a moment..."

"What is it?" He was suddenly beside her and she jumped back into the tree he had just been in.

"Gin and I have a very strong bond, Koi-sama." She started, her eyes catching his before they drifted downward, drinking him in. Once she realized what she had just done she groaned, covering her face. "At least I can control it more now..." She grumbled.

"Control what?"

"I go into heat..now and then...um, how do I explain it? Sometimes, not every time, when Gin feels the need t-to...find a male...I will, too." Kagome explained, looking away from him.

Neji narrowed his eyes. "Earlier you said you could control it _more now, _was there a time you couldn't? Can you even fully control it?"

Kagome's fists clenched, and her eyes grew hard. She looked at him and bared her teeth. "There's a reason I hate Kiba, Neji." He visibly bristled, and she punched the tree trunk next to her. "If Gin hadn't have come..." She said with a growl, punching it again. Neji frowned, leaping over and grabbing her fists to prevent her from doing damage to herself.

"He...took advantage?"

Kagome paused, calming down a little, though she reacted on instinct and leaned against him, nuzzling his neck. "No, we were very young. He was ruled by his own instincts, however, afterward he degraded me, looked down upon me. Called me by that name.. Now, I can see my actions coming, and manipulate them. If my body wants yours, and it very much does, Koi-sama, I'll tell you you should stop me before..." Her voice was starting to come out in a purr as her hands trailed down his front.

Neji blushed, grabbing her hands. "I will not touch you this way, Kagome." He said, wrapping an arm under her rump to lift her as he ran home. "However, I have to make sure no one else...catches your eye as well."

He felt her nod against his neck, but also felt her legs wrap around his waist. "Mmm...good idea..."

"How long does this last?" He asked and she purred at him.

"Two weeks, Koi-sama." Her tongue drug itself along his neck and he blushed farther. This was going to be a long two weeks. He'd have to bring her to training...

"Is there a way to...damper it's effects?" He asked and she pressed kisses to his neck and shoulder.

"Mmmm...mating or self pleasure." She informed him, looking up at him with large eyes. "You'll be my husband...it'll be okay...to..." She pressed herself against him, causing him to groan. He carried her into his room, setting her down on his bed.

"Take care of your problem, I'll be getting your things." He paused, looking down at her pouting face. He dipped down, kissing her hard. Her arms wove around his neck and pulled him down on her, and Neji sighed against her lips. "No, Kagome, when you are ready, and not in heat, we'll do this as often as you like." He said, kissing her softly. "Let me protect you a little while."

She pouted at him, but let him go. "Then what am I doing in your room?" She purred, and he grabbed one of her hands before it made it to his pants.

"You are satisfying your need, on your own. You'll move into my room until your heat is over, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you may be out there, seducing some one else." He said, and Kagome pouted more.

"You are only thirteen years old, Kagome, and I am fifteen. We won't be ruining our relationship for the future by carrying through with this." He said, kissing her again. "This is _not _me rejecting you, remember that."

She grinned, her free hand tracing the tent in his pants. "I know." She purred as he hissed as if in pain.

"You are making this _very _difficult for me." He growled and she grinned.

"We could try oral~"

He groaned. Yes, this was going to be a very, very long two weeks. He pulled completely away from her, causing her to mewl pitifully at him. He ignored her and left the room quickly, adjusting himself and hiding his erection by placing the tip under the waistband of his pants. He made his way to her room, noting that Gin was still there, and unusually affectionate.

"Kagome's moving in with me until her heat has passed, I assume you'll be finding yourself a nice male?" He asked as he grabbed several articles of clothing. The cat purred at him before running over to the door. She sat there watching him for a while, before opening the door and leaving.

He shrugged as he placed everything in a nearby box, making sure he grabbed her bathroom essentials as well, though he blushed lightly as he put the pads in the box as well. He didn't really look at which panties he had grabbed from her dresser, he'd have enough problems as it was.

He checked and double checked everything, making sure he had grabbed at least a week's worth of clothes, and trying to think of what else a female would pack for an extended stay.

By the time he returned to his room, he was unsure how to check if she was done. Could he ask? At the moment she seemed open enough. Should he just walk in? He blushed, wondering how much he could take before he caved into her wants. He had given her an hour...that was more than enough time...right? How long did a girl...? He blushed more, then shook his head. Slowly, he opened the door, not looking at the bed.

"Kagome-san, I'm coming in." He said and walked over to the dresser, placing her box on it before starting to unpack for her. He chanced a glimpse into the mirror and found her panting, flushed face. She was no longer touching herself, but from the wetness of her fingers she had been. He blushed more as she sat up, and was grateful for the long shirt she had worn.

"Koi-sama..." She said, licking her lips as she looked at him. "I can not stay here, if we continue like this-"

"Let me protect you." He interrupted her, placing down the shirt he held before walking over to the bed. "If I can't even protect you from myself, I can't protect you from others." He said, and she smiled.

"Koi, you'll be the one needing protecting..." She purred, getting on her hands and knees and crawling towards him on the bed. "I could strip myself at any time, and you could wake up to me on you."

Neji blushed, and shook his head. "If it comes to that, we'll deal with it in stride." He said, walking up to her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "I sincerely hope you'll be able to hold out until we are both ready for such a step." He watched as she blushed and leaned into his hand.

"I suppose I almost expected you to be claiming me about now, but I should have known better." She purred and he nodded.

"Unless my hand is forced, I won't be taking advantage like that." He chuckled then as she sat up and pressed her hands to his chest. "No matter how tempting you are."

"And if I truly want you to?" She asked and he groaned.

"If you truly want me to, you'll come to me when you're not in heat." He said, picking her up and laying her down on the other side of the bed. He lay next to her, and she smiled.

"And if I play with you in your sleep?" She asked, cuddling close to his side.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "You would have to already have me inside you when I woke for me to start pleasuring you in such ways."

"I don't mind if you touch me." She said, kissing his jaw only once before laying back down on his chest. "It may even help stop me from doing that if you did."

"Then, if it comes to that point, I will."

"It will with me staying here." She murmured, tapping her nose. "I can smell how much you want me, it gets me excited."

His fingers drew lazy circles on her hip and he chuckled. "I guess I won't have a choice, then, will I?"

"Unless you want to wake up to me riding you, no." She said, squirming. "Koi-sama..."

Neji blinked, looking down at her with a flush at the tone she used.

"Please..."

"I am going to sleep, you take care of yourself, Kagome." He paused for a moment, thinking. "If you make it through the first three days without me having to touch you, I _will, _once." He told her, rolling on his side and stroking her spine, causing her to arch into him. "I will touch you in one way, every three consecutive days you're able to keep yourself satisfied, does that sound fair to you?" He asked and she smiled.

"So...I can ask you to do _anything _to me?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No penetration." He said, and she purred at him.

"Oral?"

"...Within reason. If you ask for that it'll be only one of us giving, understand?" He said, frowning. "I...am unsure how far I want to go with this, Kagome, you are...too young for these things." He said, his thumb rubbing at her lower spine. She shook her head.

"I have had some...prior training to...get me ready for the infiltration training." She informed him, and watched as his eyes narrowed in anger. "I'm still a virgin, no one touched me." She said softly, pulling herself up onto an elbow.

"But?"

"I had to touch others. They were clan members, it was a form of seduction training...in a way." Kagome said, her fingers trailing down his arm. "It was my _duty _to touch them. I...want to touch you...because I want to."

She brought her mouth to his ear, pressing herself against his chest. "In three days, Neji Hyuuga, I will taste you."

With that, she lay down, curling herself against him, even tangling her legs with his own, before she drifted off to sleep.

Neji lay there for a long time, silently wondering if this was okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys! Back with another update. This chapter was written pretty late at night while I was half asleep, so it's mostly me going I WANT SMUT. No smut, though. :)**

Neji found Kagome was as uncharacteristically affectionate as her partner during this time. Instead of trying to be the perfect wife, Kagome clung to his arm like an excited lover. Instead of talking loudly and animatedly, she would whisper the most insinuating things in his ear.

Even her clothes were different.

Instead of the jacket she usually wore, or a simple dress, she, instead, wore her form fitting gray tube top with her long sleeved fishnet shirt over it. Her skirt barely reached mid-thigh, and was a civilian style, thus had no shorts underneath. He had, however, forced her to put on shorts beneath them, he wouldn't have anyone seeing those panties during training.

She definitely was not wearing a bra today.

"Koi-sama, do we have to train? There's so many other things I'd rather be doing with you right now..." She purred and Neji grabbed her hand, twirling her as if in a dance, causing her to giggle happily. "Again!" He chuckled, twirling her again, at the same time moving them towards the training grounds.

She was also somewhat childlike in how she liked to play. Well, she _was _still a child...

He had to remember that, sometimes it felt as if she were older than him, even physically she was ahead of girls his age. Though she was still pretty short, even for her age, she did, however, have an abnormally large bust. He was very sure others had noticed as well, as some of the others their age tended to stare.

He almost blushed as she wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. "Koi-sama!" She grinned up at him, though the smile itself was innocent, there was a promise in her eyes he knew he had to stand firm against. He covered her eyes with his hand and turned her around, pulling her back to his chest.

"I must train, Kagome." He said against the back of her ear, causing her to shiver against him. "After this, I'll treat you to a salmon dinner."

"Eh? Promise?" Kagome asked, grabbing his hand and pulling it down so she could look up at him.

"Hai." He said, not surprised when she twirled around and kissed him enthusiastically. He took it all in stride, not caring so much about public appearances at the moment. It wasn't like he'd be able to stop her anyway.

Eventually Kagome pulled away, purring as her hands trailed down his arms, happy he had worn a sleeveless shirt for once. He gently took her hand in his and began walking towards the training grounds, never really paying attention to Tenten, who trailed behind them at this point, frowning.

Training went smoothly, other than Kagome stealing a few touches here and there. Luckily, he had been prepared for that, unluckily, Lee hadn't.

When Lee joined in, all Kagome had to do was dodge two strikes before she was pressed up against him. Lee's blush and nose bleed had been telling, and he had raced away before the green spandex gave them a perfect view of what exactly was going on down under.

Kagome didn't dare touch Tenten, even though she seemed to want to, Tenten was particularly vicious in training recently, more often than not drawing blood. When asked about it, she'd off-handedly remark that she was simply being serious about their training. Neji took it as the truth.

Kagome knew better. The girl was very jealous, and had been imitating her recently. She wanted to be her friend, but she wouldn't allow her to talk to her for more than a few sentences before leaving. As if the glares she gave weren't telling enough.

However, afterword, true to his word, Neji took her out to her favorite restaurant. Almost in his lap once they sat down, Neji found himself feeding his wife to be, and getting turned on by it all. Her hands on his thigh, she leaned in close, moaning with delight as he pulled the chopsticks from her lips. Her cheeks flushed, and her eyes closed, she looked as if she were in heaven.

Or in the middle of some bed play.

When her eyes did open, they seemed to drink him in, and more than once he had to prevent her hands from undoing his pants. There may be the cover of the table cloth, but Neji wasn't going to allow her this pleasure.

Yet.

He hadn't forgotten what she had said, and although he was inwardly beating himself up over his agreement, as she was still so young, he couldn't help but feel excited. He'd never allowed a woman to touch him nearly as much as Kagome had, but he was male and had fantasies of his own. He had thought about things like that often enough, at the very least, to ensure that he would look forward to her mouth wrapped around him.

He wondered how that would help her situation at all, pleasuring him wasn't exactly a way for her to get off...

He almost blushed as he realized she was going to use this opportunity to attempt to force his hand. He'd have to turn things around, and get her off before things got that far.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: And now this chapter that will prevent minor smut :D BWAHAHAHA take that. That's right. I tease. So much. **

Kagome pouted as she found herself at home the next day. She had crossed a line, and now that she could think with no men around, and a bit of playing with herself, she knew it. It had been one thing to flirt with his team mate, especially with how Lee was, it was another thing entirely to flirt with Uchiha Sasuke.

Who had been taken by surprise at the sudden change of heart on her part.

She bit her lip as Neji walked into the room, wiping off sweat from his last training session. He had talked Sasuke into training with him for the day, which had been perfect, since he was leaving with Kakashi tomorrow.

She peeked up at Neji through her bangs as he went to his dresser, intending to grab a change of clothes for a shower.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, and Neji nodded.

"I was the one who lost my temper, Kagome, I should have been keeping a closer watch on you. I know better than to let you wander in this state." He said over his shoulder, and Kagome crawled closer to him from her place across the bed.

"Then you're not mad?" She asked.

"Furious, actually." He said as he stopped digging into his clothes. "You said you had a bit of control over this."

"...I...haven't been suppressing Gin's chakra." She said quietly, causing him to look at her. She winced. "I don't go into heat when I don't have her chakra in me." She said, looking down at her hands as he whirled around.

"Then why?" He demanded, and she winced again.

"...I...haven't been a day without her chakra since that day...and..." She paused, looking for the words. "I'm...actually very clumsy without it." She blushed and looked up at him again. "And a bit of a cry baby...from what I remember."

Neji ran a hand down his face. "You're putting us both through torture because of that?" He asked calmly and Kagome blushed more.

"I...also like teasing you...a little..." Kagome added, watching as he strode over to her.

"You're going to start completely blocking off the chakra today, Kagome, until she's out of her heat." He said, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I was understanding due to the situation, Kagome. I do not like knowing I was having to unnecessarily share." He said just before his lips pressed themselves to hers in a quick kiss.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, quickly deepening the kiss. He allowed her that, but pulled away after a short while. "I'm sorry..." She said, and he saw her eyes had completely turned blue.

"As long as it doesn't happen again." He said, placing his hands on the bed as he urged her onto her back. He watched in amusement as she blushed heavily. "Ah, this is the Kagome I want to see." He murmured, running a hand down her side and placing it on her hip.

"N-Neji!" She exclaimed as his hand cupped her ass.

His lips caught hers quickly after hearing his name come from them. He pressed himself against her, letting her feel just how much he wanted to go through with it all. He couldn't even say how disappointed and, yet, relieved he was that he wouldn't be getting that blow job.

Though, he'd definitely still be fantasizing about it.

When he pulled back, he blinked at the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. He gently put a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You really are a cry baby without the chakra." He murmured, and she sniffled.

She turned her face from him, using an arm to cover her eyes. "I was so sure you'd be yelling at me." Her voice was soft and shaking, and he sighed. She really was still a child. He pulled her up, sitting her in his lap as he pressed her face to his shoulder.

"Baby." He said softly, causing her to laugh a little against his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." She whispered and he wrapped his arms around her tight. She pulled back only enough to look him in the eyes. "Can I still stay here?" She asked.

"You are a cruel girl, Kagome." Neji groaned, laying his forehead against her's. "Stay as long as you like."

Kagome's lips pressed against his and he couldn't help but think it again.

_She is so cruel._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: And we're there! Very soon the 3 year time skip will happen ^^**

The final rounds were going to start that day. Kagome stretched, almost pouting as she realized Neji was already pulling on his shirt.

"Koi-sama, it's early..." She whined, plopping back down on the bed a smile. "Come back to bed, it's cold without you."

Neji chuckled as he sat on the edge of the bed, running a brush through his hair. Kagome snatched it away and began grooming him. "No matter what I say during the fights, Kagome, I don't want you rushing in again."

Kagome paused. "You're going to be mean again." She said more than asked, tugging on his hair a little. "Why?"

"It depends on my opponent. If it calls for it, I will be forcing them into a rage." Neji said, not turning to look at her. "I will be against the fool, after all."

Kagome reached around, pinching his cheek. "Naruto's nice. You should be nice to him, Hinata likes him, you know."

Neji blinked, turning to look at her. Kagome blinked right back.

"You didn't know?" She started giggling a little, with a smile. "Seriously, are all guys this clueless? I can't see how you couldn't see it. She's always watching him. Always talking about him. He's her everything." Her eyes softened a bit and she seemed to stare intently at his hair. "I am sure she loves him. I...can only hope that I'll come to...feel so strongly for you one day."

Neji took her hand in his, interlocking their fingers. He didn't know quite what to say to that, but he was happy. She wanted this to work, and not as an absent wife, but the only woman in his life.

She blushed as his off-white eyes met hers, for the first time noticing the light lilac hue they held. He let out a quiet chuckle as he brushed his lips against hers. "I believe...I'm already starting to feel that way." He murmured and watched as her face exploded with color.

However, she was shyly smiling at him. "Good luck, Koi-sama." She whispered and he pulled her into his arms.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." He told her, grinning as she attempted to hide her face in his shirt.

"Jerk." She mumbled and he ran his hand through her hair.

"You'll be watching?" He asked and she nodded. He felt his male pride swell, but didn't realize how much the ego boost would be effecting the out come of the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Looky! Gai's there! *points* **

They had arrived a little earlier than others, though Kagome had pulled in enough of Gin's chakra to have straighter hair again. As a result, she clung to Neji and made a show of her civilian dress.

The dress itself wasn't revealing, it had a high collar and long sleeves, hung a few inches past her knees. However, the gray-violet dress hugged her every curve, and held decorative white floral designs down her right side.

"Neji-sama, I'll be cheering you on!" She said, twirling away from him and walking backwards in front of him.

"Remember what we talked about..." He murmured and she nodded.

"Hai, hai!" Kagome said, running her hands down Neji's front, seemingly smoothing out any wrinkles. Neji chuckled before pressing his lips to hers in a quick, soft kiss.

From there they separated, Kagome following Maito Gai to their seats and Neji going into the arena. Tenten followed behind slowly.

Kagome's green eyes turned to Gai as they reached their seats. "It's hot in here, so I'll be getting some fresh air." She said, and he nodded in understanding. Tsume also went into heat now and then, it wasn't unheard of for others of the Inuzuka clan to as well, though they tried to keep it quiet, as many manipulative men would be after then during this time.

Quickly, Kagome found her way to the bathroom and forced out the feline's chakra, leaving her feeling extremely uncomfortable in the dress. She blushed, but quickly changed into the cream colored turtle neck and pink skirt. Of course, there were shorts underneath the skirt, as she was so clumsy she did this as a precaution.

Stuffing the dress into the oversized purse, Kagome made her way back to their seats, and smile to Tenten. "We have to cheer Koi-sama on with all our might!" She said and Tenten smiled awkwardly, nodding.

_Where's the other girl? Neji Hyuuga, why are both of them here? Are you that careless? Or maybe they are sisters? Either way, Neji, I'm sure you'll come for me. After all, I have everything they have. I'm your type, too. _

_If I can't be your only one, I'll find a way to make it happen._


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Looky! Gai's there! *points* **

Kagome stretched and blinked as Naruto came flying into the arena. She couldn't hear what was being said, but it looked like a few of them were missing. Sasuke Uchiha and one of the others. Kagome shrugged, not entirely caring.

Kagome stood as those in the arena looked up at the audience. "Koi-sama!" She yelled, waving. She blushed as he looked straight at her for a moment.

"Ah! Such passion! You are surely good for him, Kagome-chan!" Gai said, placing a hand on her head. She blushed.

"I hope so..." She looked up at him, tearing her eyes from Neji's. "I really want to make him happy...as his wife."

Gai became excited, hugging Kagome to his chest and going on about her youthfulness, but Tenten couldn't help but glare at her.

_How dare she assume she'll be his wife? She's just like the other girl, I'll be chosen because I stand out among them. I'm sure Neji will make the right choice, after all, it's not like I'd bring the family dishonor. Kagome and that other girl are too clingy and affectionate in public. _

"Everyone, thank you very much for coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves Chunin Exam." The Hokage's voice quieted the crowd and everyone turned their eyes to him. "We will now begin the 'final round' matches for the eight who made it through the preliminaries!"

"Sasuke's not there." Kagome murmured, and Tenten blinked at her. Slowly, she smiled.

"Does it disappoint you?" She asked and Kagome shrugged.

"He's disappointed me all my life, I don't expect him to stop now." Kagome said and Tenten fought to keep her smile. It would take some work, but she was sure Kagome could fall in love with the Uchiha boy rather than Neji Hyuuga.

"Please watch until the end!" The Hokage finished and Kagome grinned, then, after a moment, the grin faded. There was something..._wrong _with the red headed boy from Suna.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: If I hadn't mentioned it before HEN is Hostile Entity Neutralizer aka non human beings that are aggressive are taken out by this squad in secret. **

"Oi, Hinata, these seats are open!" Kiba's voice made her freeze, and her eyes turned to the pair only a seat ahead of her. She bared her teeth at Kiba as Hinata sat next to him, and he did the same, but turned his back to her.

By default, due to her strength, she'd upped her rank with him. He wouldn't pick a fight unless he felt he needed to be dominant over her, which wasn't likely since they were no longer to marry and she wasn't alpha.

Her eyes turned back to the arena, and she frowned when she saw only Neji and Naruto. Neji was going to lose it and say some mean words to the boy, Kagome knew, but he had even warned her ahead of time.

He didn't want her mad at him, and that in itself gave her the will power to stay out of it.

"This match will be interesting!" Kiba said and Kagome clenched her jaw. If only she had some of Gin's chakra...she'd feel more secure with it. He was far too close for comfort, and it was all she could do not to lean on the wounded Lee, who Gai had just set down next to her.

"To think the brat survived up until this point." Kotetsu Hagane said to Izumo Kamizuki, right next to Kiba and Hinata.

"Hn. I wonder if this is as far as it goes for those who survived just by luck, after all." Izumo said, neither of their eyes leaving the two in the arena. Kagome wanted to say it was, that her Neji would win, however, she wasn't suppose to know the two men. It was her part to play, as one of the HEN squad, she was only a special case in the Inuzuka house hold. "That Naruto." Izumo said and Kagome winced. The two knew better than to talk down about the boy...

"This is not a good opponent for the Hyuuga kid at all." Kotetsu said and Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, Naruto's will power may see to it he puts up a good fight. He's special, after all." Kagome said with a smile as the two turned to her. "Sorry for butting in, I'm Kagome Inuzuka."

"Ah. Nice to meet you, I'm Kotetsu Hagane and this is Izumo Kamizuki." Kotetsu said with a smile. "I heard an Inuzuka got into the Hyuuga clan, is that true?"

"Hai, I live with the Hyuuga branch family now." Kagome said, watching as the two's eyes widened slightly in surprise. They hadn't expected it to be her, in all honesty.

Tenten glared, unaware that she was living in the same household.

The two men gave her a look and she smiled, knowing she'd have to meet up with them soon anyway. There was hints of a demon roaming around, after all, and they couldn't have that.

"No matter how you look at it, in any case, Naruto can't beat the Hyuuga clan." Kotetsu said, causing Hinata to look at him with a have hearted glare.

Kagome smiled. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan, I can not cheer on your Naruto with you." She said and Hinata blushed heavily. "I have to cheer for Neji, so right now, we're enemies!" Kagome said jokingly.

Hinata smiled. "Hai!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: If I hadn't mentioned it before HEN is Hostile Entity Neutralizer aka non human beings that are aggressive are taken out by this squad in secret. **

Kagome watched as Kiba's eyes suddenly frantically looked around. She watched as he glared slightly behind them, and popped open a compact mirror to check it out.

Anbu.

They shouldn't be out in the open like that, what was that guy doing?

The two men in the arena stepped closer to each other and Kagome bit her lip, wanting to keep an eye on the Anbu.

"You seem like you want to say something." Neji said, and Naruto glared.

Naruto held out a fist, shaking with rage. "I said it before, didn't I?" He said, and Kagome stood, walking over to the rail so she could get a better look. She ignored Kiba's griping behind her, instead pulling only a slight amount of Gin's chakra in, just enough to hear the two better.

"I'll win, no matter what!" Naruto promised, and Kagome blinked, turning to Hinata.

"He's fighting...for you." Kagome said, happily. "I hope..." Kagome started, tears forming in her blue eyes as her smile grew large. "I hope he wins!"

Hinata smiled, as well, blushing.

Kagome looked back down to the two in the ring, noting that Neji had activated his Byakugan already.

"Hn. That makes this more worthwhile for me. I look forward to your look of disappointment when you find the true reality..." Neji said and Naruto seemed to just get a little pissed.

"Stop whining." Naruto and Neji's clashing aura's collided and Kagome watched as it formed a mini tornado, kicking up dirt and dust around them. "Let's get started!"

"Round one: Begin!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: If I hadn't mentioned it before HEN is Hostile Entity Neutralizer aka non human beings that are aggressive are taken out by this squad in secret. **

They stood, facing each other, unmoving, for what seemed like forever. She chanced a glance to the Hyuuga clan seating area. Since the Hyuuga clan was one of the largest in the village, they had a nice place to watch, but Kagome refused to go sit with them, knowing Hinata wouldn't either.

She didn't feel comfortable around the head. He was far too strict, and Kagome knew without Gin's chakra, she wouldn't be a suitable partner for Neji. He would break the betrothal, and remove her from the branch house.

Naruto threw three kunai, and ran forward, aiming a fist towards Neji's face. Neji grabbed one kunai, used it to throw one off course, and the other he caught with the round end of the first. Easily, he dropped the kunai and blocked the incoming fist.

Naruto was quick to recover, turning mid-air to land a few feet away, and throwing another bunch that Neji had, again, dodged.

Kagome tuned out the crowd as she watched, biting her lip. She wanted so badly for both of them to win.

A series of blocked punches and kicks, none of which had a pattern. Naruto seemed to be testing the extent of Neji's Byakugan, Kagome noted.

Naruto seemed like a clueless fool, but he was honestly good at what he did. She knew of Kyuubi, and knew how that effected his chakra. She knew he had issues in the past, though not through watching him. Iruka was part of HEN as well, though not part of the main group. He was a sensor for them, as he had an ability to see traces of their power, which had made the Kyuubi attack that much more terrifying for him.

Neji smirked as he shot forward, hitting Naruto dead on with the gentle fist technique. Kagome winced, but knew he was probably already healing. He then struck Naruto again, going for a chakra point.

Neji's smirk faded, he didn't dare glance up at Kagome. He had missed.

"You understand, right? You have no way of winning." Neji said, and Kagome gripped the rail.

"Heh..." Naruto stood, smiling. "I was just verifying your power." He tested his arm as he looked at Neji, holding the shoulder that he had struck. "The real fight is just getting started!"

Neji seemed slightly upset as Naruto summoned his shadow clones, but Kagome was pleased. Naruto was really thinking this through. If this kept up, he'd earn some recognition.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: If I hadn't mentioned it before HEN is Hostile Entity Neutralizer aka non human beings that are aggressive are taken out by this squad in secret. **

"His teacher must be proud. I'd like to see the look on his face while he watched this." Kagome said, glancing over at Izumo and Kotetsu.

_I'm telling Iruka, you jerks._

Izumo frowned at her, but Kotetsu ignored her. "That kid is interesting." Kotetsu said and Izumo stared at the two fighters.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu is a Jonin level technique. To think he could use such a Jutsu..." Izumo said and Kagome blinked.

"Who knows how this'll turn out?" Kotetsu added and Kagome smiled.

They were here to cheer him on, and also up his popularity. They purposely sat among civilians and ninja alike to seem surprised and amazed by the boy.

"There is still only one real one, after all." Neji said, more to himself than Naruto.

"Heh! Don't be acting tough!" All the Naruto said in unison. Kagome grinned. Truly, this was going to be good. Naruto already exceeded Neji's expectations of him.

"If you're going to come, then come." Neji demanded and Kagome nearly jumped as Tenten spoke up, proudly.

"It's pointless. In front of that Hyuuga's defense, it's not just all attacking." Tenten said, as if she were somehow responsible for this. Kagome raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Oi!" The Naruto were taking turns to speak now, one by one. "Don't." One said, taking a battle stance. "You." Another said, stepping forward. "Underestimate." The next two split this word, each getting into different battle positions. "Me!" The final one said, lifting his chin proudly.

Kagome almost giggled. He was a showy boy, that was for sure.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The fight drags on! *shakes fist***

Neji avoided a hit as two clones rushed forward with twin punches, easily using them as leverage to flip over them. As he landed, he quickly blocked two from either side wielding kunai, but wasn't able to block the kick that came afterward, so, instead he dodged it, jumping up into the air and landing safely away.

"Baka ne." Tenten said, smirking.

"Dang it! I'll get you next time!" One said, standing back. Kagome blinked.

Surely he wasn't so stupid as to reveal his true self like that.

Two clones rushed Neji on either side, but he kicked off the ground using a chakra infused jump, and landed a hit on each clone.

One poofed out of existence.

"This guy..." The other two clones said, rushing him with kunai drawn from behind. He blocked the attack, and rushed forward, hitting both dead on in the chest.

Kagome couldn't help but notice how...beautiful he looked while fighting. It wasn't as if she didn't notice he was showing off a little, he knew it was better to draw out a battle to show off his abilities to those that'd hire him. However, he did it in a way that Kagome could only describe as fluid. It was graceful, beautiful, and strong.

If she didn't know better, she'd say he was very cat like at the moment.

She grinned at the thought, but knew he was more like a fox. Deceptive. Cunning.

_Sexy. _A tiny voice in her head added. She ignored it, refusing to give the feline chakra any more control, that would be bad. She'd have to be knocked out in public by Kotetsu and Izumo.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Reminder to everyone that this is a DRABBLE series. Chapters are short. :P The only requirement I have for them is over 100 words. This one is 423ish. :P**

Naruto should have been the one that was like that, after all, he was the one that caged Kyuubi. Kagome had thought the demon would hold some influence over him, but Naruto's will was too strong for that. Instead, he seemed more like an angry dog than a fox.

The two clones poofed away, and Neji walked over to the last clone, the one that survived his kick earlier, and he hit a chakra point, forcing it to poof away. "Does he have eyes on the back of his head?" Naruto asked himself, staring.

"You're going to become the Hokage? At this level, it is impossible." Neji said, turning his eyes to Naruto. "I can generally tell with these eyes...Intrinsic abilities are set. Figuratively speaking, everything inherent about people are set."

Naruto glared, angry. "Why? Why are you always so judgmental like that?" He asked, but Neji seemed to ignore him.

"Then...are you going to say that anybody can become the Hokage if they just work hard?" Neji asked, seriously. "Only a very small percentage of Shinobi are chosen to be the Hokage! This is the reality! Those who become the Hokage are born with a destiny. A fate. It's not something you become by trying to become it. It is something determined by fate. People must live within their different respective currents, that can not be defied. The one single destiny everyone shares equally is death."

Kagome bit her lip. It was true. Her eyes didn't leave Neji, yet she didn't truly see him.

She was lost in thought. It had always been her fate to be the wife, the one to have the children and to raise them. The one to leave so that her husband should find happiness.

She closed her eyes, trying to will the tears away.

What he said was true.

And one day, he would find comfort in the arms of another.

"So...So what! I don't know when to give up! Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto's voice broke into her thoughts and she looked at them.

Her eyes widened at the sight of so many Naruto. Her mouth opened and she found her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Go Naruto." _Fight fate. Prove to me it's possible. _


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Reminder to everyone that this is a DRABBLE series. Chapters are short. :P The only requirement I have for them is over 100 words. This one is 423ish. :P**

With a yell, the clones charged forward, all of them seemed a little upset or angry, and all were ready to take Neji down. Soon, the first one made it and the others slowed.

It seemed unfair to him to over power someone with multiple people. And so, many stood back while one at a time attacked. Neji dodged kicks and punches, easily avoiding any hits while not giving any of his own.

"Dang it. I can't catch up with him." A clone said and Kagome felt her hope waver.

"I told you I'm not such a fool, didn't I?" Neji asked, a smug smile on his face. Kagome felt strangely repelled by this Neji. Over confident and full of hate. He felt wrong to her.

Neji shot forward, weaving through clones before he attacked one in the back. "This body has the least attacks, due to fear of it's chakra points being hit. The more you attack, the more that one body becomes clearly evident." His deep voice made Kagome lick her lips. She wished she had waited until after she tasted him to tell him the truth, at the moment.

Even without Gin's chakra, she wanted to know what sounds he would have made. Just imagining it made her feel giddy. She blushed at the direction of her thoughts and forced them away while she watched.

"You're the real one." Neji said as Naruto coughed up blood, several of the clones poofing away.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said from behind her, and Kagome felt the glimmer of hope fade even more.

Of course he couldn't fight fate, it was unfair of her to wish him to do so in her stead. He was fighting for Hinata, not her.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Reminder to everyone that this is a DRABBLE series. Chapters are short. :P The only requirement I have for them is over 100 words. This one is 423ish. :P**

"This is as far as it goes." Kotetsu said and Kagome watched as more clones disappeared in clouds of smoke.

"I told you it was pointless." Neji said, looking down at Naruto.

Hinata coughed, still healing from her and Neji's battle. "Don't let him beat you, Naruto-kun." She whispered into her hand. Kagome gripped the railing tighter as Tenten cheered.

"I've been telling you not to frivolously assume things." Naruto said, looking up at him. Neji was obviously surprised as the body in front of him poofed.

"What?" He murmured. "It can't be." He turned around as two clones took to the air.

"That's right! Kick his ass, Naruto!" Kiba yelled behind Kagome, and Hinata sighed, relieved.

"Naruto-kun...!"

"I've been striking from the beginning, prepared for an honorable death, Dattebayo!" Naruto announced as both clones threw twin punches.

Kagome had almost thought he hit him.

Almost.

Neji's chakra had been already building once he noticed the clone was a clone. He gracefully turned in place, and the chakra blew Naruto back. Kagome knew the move well, she had often interrupted Neji and Tenten's training, taking Tenten's place as an attacker. More often than not, Tenten would end up fighting Gin, or if Gin was busy with Lee, she'd throw attacks at Kagome.

Kagome had never really thought about that too much, after all, they were all training...right?

"W-What was that?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Did you think you'd won?" Neji asked, and Kagome frowned at the complete confidence. Thinking like that would lose him the fight.

"That's Neji's defense." Tenten announced, smirking. "The largest range of vision of Neji's Byakugan is nearly 360 degrees. And he detects all of his opponent's attacks with the Byakugan. His defense technique, the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, will begin from here. The moment he's attacked he discharges a large amount of chakra from the chakra holes in the body, which-" She was cut off as Kagome spoke up.

"Blocks an enemy's attacks with said Chakra, as well as knock them on their ass. It's a powerful blow, and feels like you've been swatted away by a giant hand. By moving his body in a circular motion, he creates this effect, creating an impenetrable dome around him on all sides." Kagome said, looking back at Tenten. "It's usually very difficult or impossible to control chakra from chakra holes, which is why even Jonin utilize the discharge from a part of their body, such as their hands and feet in techniques. However, Neji discharges chakra from his entire body, shutting out all physical attacks."

Her eyes turned back to Neji, and she frowned as Tenten continued smugly.

"This means that his defense has more power than Gaara's Sand Shield."

Kagome turned back around. "It's a technique he figured out on his own, since it is a Hyuuga family technique only meant for the main family. He studied hard, even at night he would stay awake to read about chakra use and control." Kagome said, lifting her chin slightly in triumph over Tenten. "This is his proof to himself that he is worth more to the Hyuuga family than just being a branch member. However, it's not the full extent of his power, impressive as that is."

Hinata watched with growing interest, unaware that Neji had progressed so much farther. She didn't feel so bad about losing to him now.

"This is the end." Neji said, and Kagome turned back around. "You're within the area of my 8 Trigrams." He slowly took a new stance and Kagome bit her lip. "Gentle fist art: 8 trigrams, 64 palms."

He turned, and rushed Naruto. "Eight Tetragrams! Two palms!" The hits landed perfectly, causing Kagome to wince. "Four palms!" The strikes were faster, and Kagome felt some blood drip down her chin. "Eight palms!" He seemed to dance as he struck his opponent, and it was all Kagome could do not to scream for him to stop. "16 palms!"

Behind her Hinata felt much the same, her stomach turning with every strike.

"32 palms!"

"Stop." Kagome whispered, her eyes tearing up. Kotetsu watched her from the corner of his eye with slight confusion.

He'd never seen her show so much emotion before, she was usually very calm or angry.

"64 palms!"

"Naruto!" The cry wasn't her own, though she had mouthed it, Kagome turned to see Hinata standing, her face contorted in pain.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: LOL So I Kept forgetting to change the A/N. Gomen! XD**

"It's over." Genma said as he walked over, and Kagome turned back to the fight.

"I pressed all 64 Chakra Points all over your body. You can't even stand." Neji said, looking down at Naruto with a superiority in his voice.

"D-Damn it..." Naruto cursed as he tried to get up.

"Are you frustrated?" Neji asked with a smirk. "Kneeling down before power that can't be changed and knowing your powerlessness. Your dreams will come true if you just work hard, what a dream you live in."

Hinata coughed, falling back into her seat. "Hinata? Are you alright?" Kiba asked and Kagome turned around.

"Hinata?"

They paused as there were gasps all around them, and Kagome whirled around to see Naruto struggling to stand. Her eyes widened as he did actually stand, and her hands flew to her mouth.

"He...No way..." Neji said, shocked.

"I told you, didn't I...?" Naruto said, panting. "I don't know when to give up."

"No way." Neji said again, just before Hinata went into another coughing fit.

"Hey, you're bleeding." Kiba said and Kagome rushed over.

"Hinata, you're still hurt, hang on, okay?" Kagome said, just as that Anbu walked over.

"Let me take a look at her." He said, and Kagome looked over at him, unsure.

"Who're you?" Kiba asked and Kagome nearly face palmed. Anbu don't tell you who they were, stupid.

"I'm not suspicious or anything." He murmured and Kiba nodded.

"If anything happens to her, Kiba, I blame you." Kagome said as she stood and faced the match.

"Stop already." Neji said, frowning. "It'll be the same even if you fight more than this. I don't have a grudge particularly against you."

Naruto let out a soft laugh. "S-shut up dattebayo...Even if you say so, I have something against you."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked, though he knew the answer.

"Why? Here you're this strong...Why did you, with a look like you've seen through it all, go after Hinata mentally, who was trying so hard!" Naruto snapped, glaring.

"It has nothing to do with you." Neji snapped back, narrowing his eyes. Just as he thought, the boy was fighting for Hinata's sake.

"Mocking Hinata, selfishly labeling her as a failure as you please. Head family, branch family...I don't know what happened to you, but I won't forgive the jerk who'd call another person a failure!" Naruto's face was angry as he said this, his fists clenched and Kagome wished Hinata could see it.

She would probably find it in herself to confess to him if only she could see this.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: The children's game "Kagome, Kagome" Has a dark, sinister meaning that is painful and sad. Kagome, the bird in the cage, or the one in the middle blindfolded during the game, is sleeping. The game is asking who, of those you trust and play with, will betray you and stab you in the back when your luck runs out. :(**

"Okay...Fine." Neji said, his face pained. "If you insist, I'll tell you about the Hyuuga's destiny of hatred. In the Hyuuga head family, there is a secret Ninjutsu that's been passed on from generation to generation. The Art of Curse Marking. The Curse Marke represents a bird in a cage..."

_Kagome, Kagome _

_Bird in the cage..._

"...and it's a mark of those who are bound to a destiny they can not escape." Neji took off his headband, revealing the mark.

Kagome had seen it often enough, but never knew exactly what it was. She never asked, allowing him time to come out on his own about it.

"What is...?" Naruto asked and Neji's eyes hardened.

"One day, when I was four years old, this accursed mark was inscribed on my forehead with the Curse Mark Art. A large ceremony was held in Konoha that day. It was also the day when the head Ninja of the Land of Lightning, the land that the Leaf had fought for many years, came for the conclusion of the allied treaty. However, there was one clan...who didn't attend the ceremony that was attended by everyone else, from Leaf Jonin to Genin. It was the Hyuuga clan... And it's because that day was the day of hope, when the head family heir was to turn three. It was Hinata-sama's third birthday!"

Kagome's hands grasped the front of her shirt, watching as he painfully told everyone his story. He turned to look at his uncle, sitting in the Hyuuga's seating.

"My father, Hizashi Hyuuga, and Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi Hyuuga-sama, were twin brothers. However, Hiashi-sama is the eldest son of the head framily, born into the world mere seconds before my own father. And my father, who was the second son, was made a member of the branch family." He paused, lost in a memory for a few moments.

_When, oh when will you come out? _

_In the evening light of the dawn..._

"When the head family heir grew and became three years old, I had the Curse Mark imprinted on me, and I became the bird in the cage. And as such, I became a part of the Hyuuga branch family."

_Who is in front of the back, _

_Where the crane and turtle slipped and fell?_

…_...who will betray your trust and stab you in the back?_


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sadness!**

"Why's it necessary to do something like that?" Naruto asked as tears fell from Kagome's eyes. "Why separate into a head family and a branch family? What does that weird mark mean?"

"This mark on my forehead isn't just a decoration. This Curse Mark is the absolute fear called death, so to speak. The secret sign that the head family members form easily destroys the cerebral nerves of those in the branch family. Of course, killing is easy. And the mark only goes away at the time of death. Sealing away the power of the Byakugan."

His eyes turned to Naruto with rage in them. "Hyuuga family is the clan that possesses the most distinctive Kekkei Genkai. There's no end to those who target the secret of that distinctive power. In other words, this Curse Mark keeps the branch family alive, only to protect the head family, and does not allow disobedience. It's an effective system created to defend for eternity the Kekkei Genkai called Byakugan."

He closed his eyes and Kagome fell to her knees. "Oi, Kagome-chan?" Kotetsu said, walking over to her. She shook as tears ran down her cheeks, covering her mouth as silent sobs tore themselves from her throat.

"And then, that incident occurred. My father was killed by the head family. One night, Hinata-sama was kidnapped. At that time, Hiashi-sama immediately rushed off and killed the abductor. Who do you think that person was...who was in the shadows, and also wearing a mask? The head ninja of the Land of Lightning, who had just completed the allied treaty. It was clear that he came, targeting the secret of the Byakugan from the beginning."

"However, the Land of Lightning exploited the killing of their own ninja due to a botched plan... and set an outrageous condition in violation of the treaty with Konoha. Naturally, things got continually worse, and there was almost a war between the Leaf and Lightning. However, the Leaf, who wanted to avoid war, made a deal with Lightning."

"A deal?" Naruto asked softly and Neji continued.

"The Lightning demand was the body of the Hyuuga head who possesses Byakugan, the Kekkei Genkai. In other words, the body of Hiashi-sama. Konoha accepted the condition, and a war was safely avoided. Thanks to my father, who was killed as a body double of Hiashi-sama. To protect the main family! Other than dying, there's no other way to escape this accursed Curse Mark. Even though they were twins with nearly equal power, their destinies were already set by who was born first and who was born later. And in this match, your destiny was decided at the point when I became your opponent."

Neji's chin lifted as he stood before everyone proudly, pain etched deeply into his eyes.

Kagome shook her head, her hand covering her mouth to prevent herself from calling out to him. Kotetsu placed a hand over her eyes and pulled her back into him.

"Get ahold of yourself, Kagome-chan." He said quietly, and she pulled away, furiously wiping the tears from her face as she stood. Proudly.

She couldn't look weak, as Neji's betrothed, she'd stand strong.

Without Gin's help.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Here you get a look into just how much Kagome's privy to, as a HEN member.**

Neji looked down at Naruto, hooking his thumbs in his pockets and lifting his chin. "Your destiny is to lose to me, this I know."

Naruto nearly growled. "You don't know anything until you try!"

"Tch." Neji said as he put his headband back on with a frown.

"Your father was killed a long time ago, and I don't know the extent of the pain you've felt... But it's a huge mistake for you to think that has determined your entire destiny! Dattebayo!" Naruto said, attempting to get through to the Hyuuga.

Neji tied off his headband, careful not to get his hair caught. "You really are hopeless." He said this seconds before he shot forward, catching Naruto in the chest with his fingers hooked, forcing chakra out the chakra holes and throwing Naruto backward. "Proctor...it's over." Neji said to Genma, who did nothing. "Hmph. You failure." Neji said, glaring down at Naruto's battered body.

He turned to walk away, but Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Don't...run away." He stood again, and Neji turned to face him. "I...won't ever run...I'll stand...by my own words... That is my Ninja Way!"

Neji's eyes narrowed at Naruto's words, remembering Hinata's words. "Hn. I think I've heard those words before."

"You...with your destiny stuff...I won't lose to a jerk with cold feet like you, no matter what!" Naruto declared and Neji scowled.

"A brat who knows nothing shouldn't lecture so arrogantly! People are born burdened with an inherent destiny that they can not defy. You couldn't possibly even begin to understand the destiny of being burdened with a mark that can not be wiped off for life!" Neji yelled, and Kagome bit her tongue.

It was forbidden to say such things.

_Neji, he knows far better than even you._

"Yeah, I do understand it. So...what of it?" He said, smiling through his anger, finding amusement in this situation.

"This brat..."

"Don't be acting so cool... It's not just you who's special! Hinata was also...suffering the same as you! Even though she's from the head family, not being acknowledged as such... trying desperately to change herself...She fought you, coughing up blood with that in mind! You too! The branch family that protects the main family...Doing all that to Hinata just because it's an exam. In actuality, you were just as frantic, trying to go against destiny, right?" Naruto yelled, and Neji looked startled for a moment before he let out an amused chuckle.

"Your 64 chakra points are now shut...How are you, who can't use chakra for a while, planning to fight?" Neji asked, smiling hatefully at Naruto.

Kagome wanted to turn away, but didn't. She didn't want to see him looking like that. It wasn't right. All of this felt so wrong...

"At the end of the day, you and Hinata-sama have the dame destiny!"

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped. "With your Byakugan, you label people, and talk like you understand!"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Gah Finally.**

Neji's Byakugan activated and he smirked. "Then...show me whether what your saying is true or not." He said, sure he'd win.

"I will! I'll defeat you no matter what and prove that to you, dattebayo!"

Naruto closed his eyes, and Kagome watched with sharp eyes. "That's what it was..." Kagome murmured, thinking back to Iruka's reports on demonic activity.

"That's as far as talking goes." Neji said, turning to Genma. "Proctor, I'm going to fight with the intent to kill him! If you're going to stop me, please feel free." Neji said.

"Tch. Jeeze." Genma said, eying the boy in front of him.

Naruto's hands formed a hand sign, and Kagome watched, fascinated.

"Didn't I tell you it is pointless?" Neji asked, smugly without an active Byakugan. "It's futile, I pressed the chakra points." He watched as Naruto tried to force the chakra out, vocalizing his effort. "Why do you try to go against your fate so much?" He asked and Naruto looked up at him.

"Because I was called...a failure!"

Yet again, Neji called upon Byakugan, and watched as chakra came surging forth. It wasn't Naruto's... it was different than human chakra. Kagome's face was passive as she watched.

"Th-That's impossible!" Tenten said, and Kagome shot her a look.

"You assume too much." Kagome said and Tenten glared, but Kagome was no longer looking at her. Kotetsu's face turned serious as he watched Naruto access the Kyuubi's chakra.

Someone must have taught him how.

"No way! His Chakra Points were hit!" Kotetsu said, leaning over the railing to get a better look. Sure enough, it was most likely the boy's chakra that Iruka had sensed, though only remnants of his training.

It surrounded the boy, and soon he disappeared, and for a moment everyone, even Neji, lost sight of him. Kagome watched as Naruto seemed to fly through the air, throwing shuriken at Neji.

Neji noticed last moment and was able to block it with his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. Grabbing the three shuriken thrown, he pulled out three more and threw them at Naruto.

Naruto dodged seemingly effortlessly, leaving Neji confused. "What!"

He dodged a punch, just barely. He was unsure what had happened, confused at the sudden change in speed.

They both tossed kunai, but they collided with each other, flying up into the air. Both boys took to the air as well, grabbing a kunai each and sparks flew as they hit mid air.

As they both landed, skidding to a stop, Naruto spoke up. "You...You're confident in close combat, right?" He asked and Neji narrowed his eyes. Naruto surged forth, kunai in hand and chakra blazing around him like a wild fire. His steps broke through the earth as he ran. "I don't know what the Hyuuga destiny of hatred is, but if you're going to say it's futile, you don't have to do anything!"

Neji pulled at his chakra, racing against time to activate the Revolving Heaven.

"After I become Hokage, I'll change Hyuuga!" Naruto swore, just as their blades collided in a spectacular clash of chakra. The explosion that resulted afterward blocked everyone's view of the pair, and Kagome's lips pressed into a fine line.

When the dirt settled, there were two identical craters in the ground. After a few moments, an arm shot up out of one of them, and Neji pulled himself out, coughing and wiping blood from his mouth.

Kagome sighed with relief, but watched as he half stumbled over to Naruto. "Failure boy...Sorry...but this is reality." Neji said, panting. "Now this is really the en-"

"Naruto! Don't you dare lose!" Kagome's voice cut him off, but he never even turned to look at her, instead he was distracted by the sound of crumbling earth.

He never saw it coming.

The fist hit his chin, throwing him into the air, backed by enough chakra to force blood from Neji's mouth. Blood dripped from Naruto's nails as he stood over Neji.

"M-My body..." Neji rasped out, and his eyes drifted to the audience...where Kagome stood in tears.

She believed she had shamed him, by cheering for Naruto.

His eyes drifted back to Naruto.

"Under those conditions...and you used the Shadow Clone Jutsu just like that...it's the ninjutsu you're good at, huh? I was careless..."

Naruto gasped for air. "I've..failed the graduation exam...three times... as luck would have it...the ninjutsu tests that appeared on the graduation exam were always...infallibly the ninjutsu I stunk at." He paused for a moment, catching his breath. "Clone Jutsu...was the jutsu I stunk at. Don't be whining about boring stuff like destiny and what not, and how it can't be changed!" Naruto said, then he calmed down a little. "Because, unlike me...you're not a failure."

"Winner of this match: Uzumaki Naruto." Genma announced, and the crowd went wild.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I was looking forward to this scene, I hope you all enjoy it!**

Kagome turned her back to the match, and went to the recovery rooms. Neji would be there, soon. She'd take this time to apologize to him.

Her tongue ran over her still bleeding lip, but she figured it was what she deserved. After all, she wanted Naruto to win to prove something to herself.

That destiny can be altered, and her fate was not set.

That it was alright to truly love and be loved in return.

She watched as medic nin rushed him into the recovery room and followed.

"It's alright, there's no damage to his internal organs." One of them said to the other quietly, ignoring her.

"It seems like his chakra is almost used up." The other said, a hand on his hip.

The medic nin both jumped as Hiashi Hyuuga opened the door. Kagome drew in Gin's chakra, pulling on the social mask she was forced to wear.

"Hyuuga-sama!" One of them said, and Neji struggled to look up. Kagome moved to his side, grabbing his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry but...could you step out for a moment?" He asked, and the two medic nin nodded, leaving the room immediately. Kagome frowned, but leaned over, placing a gentle kiss to Neji's lips before moving to leave herself. "Not you." He said, closing the door. Kagome blinked and bowed, moving back to Neji's side.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama." She said quietly, though Neji could feel her hand shaking. She held a great fear of the Hyuuga head, enough to quell the desire that came with the heat. His eyes narrowed a little at the green of her eyes, and he squeezed her hand gently, and slowly began to sit. Kagome was quick to help him sit up, placing a hand at his back.

Once he was sitting, Kagome kneeled on the ground at his feet, her eyes closed and her mouth shut.

"What do you need from me?" Neji asked his uncle, stiffly.

"That day..." Hiashi started, but began again, finding the words. "I came to tell you the truth about that day."

"That day?" Neji asked and Hiashi nodded.

"At that time, I was fully prepared to die." Hiashi said and Neji's anger rose.

"What are you...What are you talking about!" He snapped, and even though his body was in severe pain, he felt he had enough strength to strike the man in front of him. "That day my father was killed as your body double!" He paused as Kagome's hand rested itself on his leg.

"Calm down." She whispered, her eyes nearly completely green. Hiashi reached into his robs and pulled out a scroll, handing it to him.

"The truth of that day...is all here."

"They're probably only excuses made at the convenience of the main family." Neji snipped, and Hiashi placed the scroll next to him.

"The person you are now...should be able to understand." He said, and Neji stole a glance at the scroll...and was glad he did.

"That writing!" He gasped out, grabbing it and opening it as fast as his body would allow.

_Neji...I only have a little time left. _

_I want to use that limited amount of time...to convey something to you..._

_The head Ninja from the Land of Lightning who tried to kidnap Hinata-sama, was killed by Hiashi-sama. However, the Land of Lightning did not acknowledge the abduction of Hinata-sama, and made only the killing of the head Ninja a problem, and made unreasonable demands._

_Hiashi-sama was going to allow his death, for the sake of Konoha. However, the elders were against this. It was they who first suggested that I die in his stead._

_However, I had already given it thought. I understand my death can prevent the worst from happening, and they will never get their hands on the Byakugan as they wish to._

_More than that, I wanted to protect Hiashi-sama, no, Hiashi...as my brother, and not as the head of the family. This is the first time I've had the freedom to choose. _

_I will die to protect my siblings, family, and land. Not for the head household._

_By my own will, I choose this death._

_For once, I defied the fate that is Hyuuga, and I chose my own fate. _

_Over come your own fate, Neji. Fate is something you work out with your own hands. _

_Hizashi Hyuuga_

Kagome's gasp brought him to attention, and he looked over to see Hiashi bowing to him. "This is the truth! I'm sorry!"

Neji felt Kagome's hand on his and he turned his hand over, holding her hand in his. "Please...raise your head." Neji said, quietly.

Moments later, they were left alone, and Neji allowed a tear to roll down his face. Kagome pushed the chakra out of her system and her own tears spilled forth. He smiled, and she crawled onto the medical table, pulling him close. He allowed her to hold him, and for a few long moments he listened to her cry for him.

"I'm sorry, too." Kagome said suddenly, and he looked up at her from her lap. "I...used Naruto's victory to prove something to myself." She said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Lets be happy together, Koi-sama."

Neji smiled. "Aa, I was a little upset you were cheering for the brat." He said, teasingly.

Kagome giggled. "I wasn't going to at first. I even told Hinata we were enemies until someone won." She smiled. "And then..." Her eyes teared up as she spoke. "I heard you talking about fate, and I thought to myself: I was always told I would be a man's wife, a means to an end. I would bare him heirs and watch from afar as he fell in love with someone else." He opened his mouth but she was already talking again.

"And then, Naruto-kun made me think: what if we really can go up against fate. I want to be happy, with you. I want to be more than just the woman who bares your children..."

Neji wrapped a hand around the back of her head. "Baka, it would have ended up that way even without Naruto." With that, he kissed her, and she smiled against his lips.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Truths will be unveiled!**

"No matter what the reasons were, Kagome-san, you have shamed this family." Hiashi Hyuuga said, looking down at her as she kneeled before him, glaring at her hands, which were placed delicately on her knees. "To think you would cheer on your fiance's opponent, there is no way to explain your actions to others. You will be punished after the exams are through, you are dismissed."

Kagome stood and went back to the room Neji had claimed for himself while his chakra began to restore itself. She bit her lip, wincing as she made contact with the small wound.

Neji had gotten a little upset she'd harmed herself like that, but that was alright.

When she got to the room, Neji was staring out the window, watching as two birds flitted through the sky happily. She walked up, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and resting her head on his back.

"He's planning to have you punished." Neji said more than asked. He knew how Hiashi was, though he had hoped his recent kindness would last a bit longer. She nodded against his back, slightly scared.

"What if he decides to break the contract?" She asked him and Neji shook his head, placing a hand on hers.

"Then we'd have to elope." Neji said, seriously. Kagome frowned. 

"I wouldn't risk them hurting you." Kagome said, a hand gripping his shirt.

Neji gently pried her from him and turned around, placing an arm at the base of her back as his lips fell to her neck. "We'll find a way." He murmured against her skin and Kagome's hands tangled in his hair.

"Neji..." She gasped out, it was much different than the purring tone he was use to hearing from her, and he felt himself harden. He felt he had to return the favor, frustrated that he was effected by just her voice. He pulled her close, bringing his lips to her ear.

"Kagome..." He whispered huskily, his hot breath brushing up against her ear along with his lips.

She blushed, but clung to him. He pulled away just enough to capture her lips, nipping and sucking, causing her knees to give out from underneath her.

When they pulled apart, Neji dropped her. Kagome winced, blinking rapidly.

"Neji...everything looks...different..." She looked up at him, and saw how low he was on chakra, but how it was regenerating. She blinked again and cursed. "No. Nonononono." Kagome said, racing towards the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and winced.

It looks like she got something from her father after all.

The Sharingan.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Note that Itachi's age in my fic is roughly 8-9 years older than his cannon age. Thanks for finding my stupid mistake ^^**

"Kagome...how..." Neji asked from the doorway, eyes wide. Kagome felt tears build up, and she fell to her knees.

"I didn't expect to get the kekkei genkai, Neji, I...I thought my mom's genes were dominant..." Kagome said, her hands gripping her hair. "What am I going to do? When others find out..."

Neji walked over, grabbing her hand. "What is going on?" He asked, and Kagome winced.

"The...The Uchiha traitor...Itachi Uchiha...is my dad." Kagome said, looking up at him with those red eyes. "I...I need to find Sasuke...I need to learn...or it's going to get out of control..." Kagome said, and Neji shook his head.

"Sharingan and Byakugan are both Daidojutsu, I can help you to an extent. Concentrate on regulating your chakra." Neji said, and watched as her eyes whirled back to their normal blue. "To activate it you'll be pushing chakra to your pupils, not just your eye. We'll work on it together, for now we have to report to the head."

Kagome found herself being pulled to her feet, as Neji didn't yet have the strength to lift her. His chakra was restoring itself quickly, thanks to the medics help, but it was still very low.

They made their way out of the room, and headed towards the Hyuuga seating. Hiashi had been about to sit down when he spotted them. Neji waved him over, turning his back to walk back to the room, knowing the elder Hyuuga would follow.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed as he saw Kagome stumble over her own feet, even her hair was more of a mess than it had been just moments ago. So this was her without any outside help...

The door closed with a soft click, and Neji turned to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, this...may need to be kept a secret." Neji started, glancing at Kagome, who grabbed the back of his shirt, standing halfway behind him. "Also, I'm going to ask for your word that Kagome _will _become my wife."

"You already have it, Neji, what is going on?" Hiashi asked and Neji urged her forward.

"Interestingly enough, Kagome has farther genetic ties than just the Inuzuka." Neji said and Kagome concentrated, activating the sharingan.

Hiashi Hyuuga seemed unfazed, though his eyes widened a fraction for only a moment. "How?" He asked and Kagome deactivated it, rubbing at her arm.

"My father was the Uchiha traitor." Kagome said, and Hiashi's eyes widened a fraction.

"He couldn't have been more than fourteen years old, Kagome-san..." Hiashi said and Kagome winced.

"There's three other Uchiha possibilities, but, I'm pretty sure..." She looked back up at Hiashi, a small strained smile on her face. "I...think I look like Sasuke...a little..."

"Who are the others?" Hiashi asked, frowning. "If this goes public, we have to use one of the others as your father, for your protection if nothing else."

"Katori Uchiha, Renji Uchiha, and Taki Uchiha. All three were also underage, and all of them were under my mother as a student at one point." Kagome said truthfully, clenching her fist. "It is thought in the Inuzuka clan that my father is actually Miroku Houshi, however, I do not bare a strong resemblance to him at all."

Hiashi nodded, frowning as he turned his back to her. "Neji and Hinata will assist you in training. We will talk of this more after the exams, if you will excuse me."

Kagome turned to Neji, shaking. "Thank you..." She whispered. She'd been scared she'd be taken from him, given to another in the clan for breeding purposes. Hyuuga tended to like the idea of more power in their bloodline, but the head of the clan's direct family would remain with the pure, unaltered Byakugan.

Her eyes made her a valuable breeder, for both Uchiha and Hyuuga.

And it scared her more now than it ever had before. Before she was prepared to be a breeder, for Neji or any other male. Now, she wanted to love and be loved. To not have that, to no longer have that chance, was terrifying.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay, so, reviews seriously get me to write. Seriously, I'd like to see what your thoughts on the chapters are! **

**Side note: Kagome's now been with Neji for roughly a year! I skipped over a lot of time in the earlier chapters, their relationship progressed very slowly in comparison to how I wrote it out. Gomen.**

The rest of the chuunin exams were a bit crazy. Sasuke's match was invaded by both Naruto and Kagome, and after seeing her Sharingan for a brief moment when she became angry, he stayed in Konoha, determined to find out how the hell she had any Uchiha in her.

Needless to say, she made sure he didn't know. She refused to speak to him of it, only saying it was a gift from her father, nothing more. Neji was careful not to leave the girl alone with the Uchiha, as he could already see the other boy's thoughts drifting towards rebuilding his clan.

The very thought of Sasuke Uchiha ever getting his hands on Kagome was infuriating to say the least.

It was only a couple months after the exams were over that he woke to see Kagome pulling on an outfit similar to Anbu.

"Kagome...what are you doing?" He asked quietly as her hair straightened and her eyes glowed green in the dark.

"I have a mission, I'll be back in a few hours." She said in an emotionless voice that hardly sounded like her. Her eyes turned to him, and she moved closer to the bed. He sat up and her hand pressed against his chest. "I can't have you following, you'd be put on the team, or killed." Kagome said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. He took the opportunity to pull her down, deepening the kiss as his hand ran down her side, resting on her hip.

"Don't get hurt." He said against her lips, his other hand running down her spine, causing her to arch her back. "And wear a cloak. I don't share."

She smiled down at him. "Koi-sama, you have nothing to worry about." She purred, her hand exploring his chest and abs. She scraped her nails against those same abs she had just caressed and he hissed in slight pain, only to moan as her tongue soothed the red skin.

"You tease me far too often, kitten." He said, and Kagome purred at him.

"If I don't get a good lick of your skin now and again, I wouldn't be able to hold back my curiosity." She said, tracing the obvious hard on through the blanket. "I still want to know how you taste.."

"And I want to know how tight you are." Neji half heartedly complained, sitting up to kiss her lightly. "However, it can all wait." He said, kissing her yet again. "Once we're married we can explore each other to our heart's content."

Kagome grinned. "And if I don't want to wait?"

"Then I will tell you I'm not ready quite yet." He said, even though his hands found themselves on her ass, squeezing it softly. "I can wait for your feelings to catch up to mine."

Her eyes softened and she pulled away. "I have to go, please fall asleep so I may explore you without a protest." She said, just as her face became emotionless once more and she pulled on a strange mask that had no face, simply slits for her eyes and a gas mask underneath. The only real decoration on the mask itself was a blue crescent moon sitting on it's brow, nothing more.

"Be safe." He said to her quietly as she started out the door.

She paused, only for a moment. "Who do you think I am?" She asked with a snort before shutting the door behind her.

Neji frowned, rolling over to lay on his stomach. He knew he'd be unable to sleep until she got back, and could only wonder about the outfit. It wasn't exactly Anbu, Anbu masks were that of animals, even their code names reflected on the masks. Anbu gear had thin vest armor, yet when he had looked up he could of sworn the vest she wore looked metallic.

What kind of missions did she have that required metal armor and a gas mask attached to her disguise?

As a few hours ticked by, he stood and began pacing, reading, anything to try to get his mind off of it. When the window opened and Kagome's masked form came into the room, he wanted to rush forward and grab her, yet when the light hit her, he stopped. His pupils dilated as he saw all the blood dripping off her mask and chest. She put a hand up, letting him know she'd speak to him of it later, and quickly went to the bathroom. He followed.

He watched as she began to strip, perfectly aware that he was watching, yet knowing he was doing so to make sure she was unharmed. She allowed it as she threw the clothes in the sink and turned on the water, standing in only her underwear as she washed the outfit by hand. She flinched a little as he began dabbing ointment on the wound across her shoulder blades.

Neji couldn't help but notice the wound were three scratches, evenly placed apart, and even in length. They were claw marks.

"A summoned beast?" He asked quietly and Kagome shook her head.

She turned around, covering his mouth with her hand. She tapped the corner of her eye and he activated the Byakugan. She mouthed it, though not slowly enough for the normal eye.

Do not ask anything more. You could be killed or recruited because of your knowledge. More than likely killed.

Why? He mouthed to her after she removed her hand. She gave him a pained look and turned back around, resuming the cleaning of her clothes. "There are things in this world that can corrupt and take control." Kagome said quietly, moving her clothes to hang over the mirror to dry. She moved on to the metal chest piece as he started cleaning her wounds again. "In my black bag, in the first dresser drawer in my old room, is a small green vial, could you get that and put some on the wound?" She asked and he nodded, assuming it was some healing salve.

When he returned with it, he put the foul smelling fluid on a cotton ball and continued as he had before. "Kagome, what is this?" He asked and Kagome frowned.

"Is there anyone within hearing range?" She asked quietly and he activated Byakugan, making sure he turned his face so his hair covered the veins on either side, no one would notice him using it by looking through the window, or using the mirror.

He picked up another cotton ball and dried the wound carefully. "No one, it seems most of the branch members are even out drinking."

"The vial contains a special chemical mix to neutralize potent poisons, most of which are carried in claws or saliva." Kagome explained, and Neji's frowned deepened.

"What are you fighting?" He murmured as she began to unhook her bra, turning on the shower as she did so.

"I have special permission to tell one person, Neji, and only if the Hokage is informed before hand." She paused, looking back at him. "We'd have to sign a contract saying we would get married within an allotted amount of time before I would be able to tell you."

Neji shrugged. "I would prefer proposing to you myself, but it is reasonable." He said, gently pulling her into his arms.

Kagome smiled, leaning against him. "Don't think you can get out of it that easy, Koi-sama."

Neji watched as she pushed the feline chakra out of herself, and blushed as she realized just how little clothes she wore. Neji grabbed a hairband and tied her hair over her shoulder, so it didn't irritate her wounds. Resting his forehead against hers, he stared into her eyes for a long moment before he said anything at all.

"This is going to sound a bit perverted." Neji said with a sigh, but Kagome understood. He wasn't meaning what he was about to say in a perverted sense, and had no other way to word things. She nodded for him to continue. "I wish to join you for your bath..." Kagome blushed.

"How is that not perverted?" She asked and Neji shook his head, blushing a bit.

"I feel like I should...take care of you." He said carefully, placing his hands on her shoulders as he pulled back, looking down at her. He was unsure how to describe his feelings at the moment, and found himself blushing more as he tried to find the words. "You're hurt...it bothers me. I don't want you out of my sight..."

Kagome blinked. It was a basic protective instinct she would have expected from an Inuzuka, and not Neji. She smiled. "Inuzuka, or at least those of the canine variety, often bath together to secure bonds within the pack. If someone was hurt, everyone took care of cleaning that one person, grooming them and taking care of them." Kagome said, placing her hands on his chest. "I...would like this."

Neji smiled, kissing her forehead. "Then from now on?" He asked as he slowly pulled off her bra, keeping his eyes trained on hers.

Kagome blushed bright red, but smiled up at him. "Are you sure this won't bother you too much?" She asked, gently touching the tent in his boxers. He blushed.

"I want this." He said, and she smiled brightly up at him.

"Then...after...I'll take care of you." Kagome said, her face growing darker in color as she said it. Neji wrapped an arm around her waist.

"As much as I'd like that...don't you think it may be too soon?" He asked and she shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I want to." She whispered against his neck, and he held her close, slightly worried.

"And it's not because you know I want it?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I've tasted others-" His grip on her tightened and she could almost feel the jealousy rolling off him in waves. "...but never because I wanted to...I want to do that with you..." Kagome said, and he nodded, blushing himself.

Pulling each other's undergarments off was slightly awkward, but pleasing all the same. The intimacy of this all was comforting, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little older in this situation. Neji got in the tub first, carefully sitting up so that she may sit with her back against his chest.

They gently washed each other, using only their hands and soap, and it was an entirely arousing, sensual experience. Still, the couple did not cross any lines, cleaning their most private areas with delicate care, trying hard not to make it sexual. Still, Kagome found herself straddling Neji and kissing him as they washed each other's hair, the suds dripping down both of their bodies as they nipped, sucked, and licked at each other's lips.

"Kagome...stop squirming..." Neji groaned as he felt the slightest brush of her netherlips. She blushed, but smiled.

"Get use to it, you're the one that asked if we could bath together from now on." She teased lightly, purposefully grinding against him, not expecting the jolt of pleasure to course through her. Her moan and his own combined, and they soon found themselves exploring this situation farther. Neji knew about pleasing a woman, from things he had read or learned in basic ninja schooling, but still, seeing it was entirely different. And situation being as it was, the erotic pleasure he was getting from the grinding was too difficult to say no to.

Water sloshed around them as their movements became more demanding, his hands on her hips, and her nails biting into his shoulders. The two became completely lost in the experience, and only found more pleasure as their partner cried out for more.

The way his name sounded coming from her lips was driving him insane, and all too soon both of them found themselves reaching their orgasms, and it was only after that they realized that one of them had some how kicked the drain open.

Neji's hands roamed up and down Kagome's thighs as they both settled down, their hearts thundering in their chests and ears. Looking down at her, he realized his seed was covering the velvet lips he had so wanted to thrust into. He blushed as he realized it did look like he had, but in all reality, it was just the coincidental placing of his cum.

Kagome looked exhausted, and so Neji turned the water on, gently cleaning off the evidence of their experimentation, and rinsing out their hair. He chose to forgo the conditioner, just this once, as they would probably simply bath again in the morning. They both stood, and together, completely naked, curled up in bed facing each other.

She smiled as she looked at him, their hands entwined together between them, and Neji smiled back. No words were exchange as they just basked in the glow of their shared pleasures, both blushing, but neither ashamed. Sleep seemed to creep up on them, and they found themselves lost in dreams of each other.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Just six reviews made me write THIS chapter. Come on guys, give me something to strive for! I want to know your feelings on my writing!**

**Side note: Kagome is now 14, while Neji is almost 16. Almost. **

A murder had Konoha's residence whispering and on edge, for it hadn't even been a ninja that had been killed, but a civilian.

Kagome was walking in the market place with Neji when she heard about it, and it set her on edge. She stopped in her tracks and her lips formed a thin line. "I'll be back." She murmured to him and he blinked as she pulled her hand from his and flash stepped away, quickly losing him.

He was left to wonder what had caused the reaction, but he waited patiently for the girl to return. When she did, she didn't say a word, simply smiled as she took hold of his hand and manipulated him into wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, even though she had none of Gin's chakra in her system, she didn't blush at all.

Their bathing ritual had become addicting, causing them to bathe once in the morning and once at night, though sometimes, right after, they would start again in bed. Neither of them felt comfortable moving on to more than just that, but both found great pleasure in their intimate activities. Hands and mouths had come into play more often recently, though, and he knew she had several marks on her breasts, just as he had on his chest and abs.

He sometimes gained small scratches on his shoulders, chest, and abs, as Kagome liked to claw and bite, and he was beginning to think he enjoyed pain.

"Koi-sama?" Kagome called out, waving a hand in front of his face, breaking his train of thought.

"Hm?" He looked down at her and she pouted.

"You were day dreaming." She accused, crossing her arms. He chuckled.

"I suppose I was." He said, leaning closer. "About how much I want you right now." He whispered in her ear and she blushed lightly, but smiled.

"Koi-sama, you're a flirt." She said, wrapping her arms around his middle. He placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair.

"Says the teasing kitten." He chuckled out, watching her glow at the use of the pet name. It had slipped out one time, and stuck. No honorifics seemed to fit in his mind, and so he didn't use them for the pet name.

"Ah! Neji-sama! Kagome-san!" The voice was all too familiar, and Kagome seemed to deflate upon hearing the other woman. She plastered on a smile, though, and turned around.

"Tenten-chan! Is that a new jacket? It looks lovely!" Kagome gushed, smiling as Tenten twirled around, showing off the pink version of Kagome's normal jacket.

"I just had to have one!" Tenten said, and tucked some stray strands of hair behind an ear.

Kagome saw the heart shaped earrings and wondered why she got those, as she never had her ears pierced. "And new earrings! I didn't know you had your ears pierced!"

Tenten smiled. "I saw someone wearing them and had to have them! Oh, did you hear? The jeweler died." Tenten dropped her voice to a whisper, as if the gossip was a terrible secret. "Neji-sama, you should be careful, they said you were the last one to see her."

Kagome and Neji both blinked, unaware of that bit of information. Kagome looked at Neji, worried, and he frowned.

"Several Hyuuga saw me return home last night." Neji said and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, that is true, I cooked dinner for once." Kagome said, tapping her chin with a finger. "Neji couldn't have been gone for more than twenty minutes, and we didn't bathe until after dinner..."

Tenten nodded, though she inwardly fumed.

_We? Slut._

"That's good, I wouldn't want you in trouble, Neji-sama." Tenten said just before turning to Kagome. "Kagome-san, Ino-san was looking for you, and Lee-kun said he'd like to see you, Neji-sama."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "Flower shop?" Kagome asked and Tenten shook her head with a shrug.

"I believe she's at the Ramen stand, Kagome-san." She turned her eyes back to Neji, smiling. "I was just on my way to meet Lee-san, I'll go with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes from behind Tenten. She was so obvious. She then turned her eyes to Neji and smiled. "I'll have something delicious ready for you after training, Koi-sama." Kagome said with a smile, and Neji nearly chuckled. He turned his back to her, waving over his shoulder as he left.

When Kagome found Ino, she was sitting next to Sakura, arguing. Deciding she didn't really want to be caught in that squabble, again, she turned her back to begin the walk home, and just as she did a hand caught her shoulder.

"Sit." She turned her head, knowing that voice. As she suspected, Sasuke Uchiha had been the one to stop her. She sighed.

"I'd rather not." She said, pulling away from him. He placed money on the counter and followed quickly.

"You're avoiding me." Sasuke said, walking up beside her, hands in his pockets as he looked down at the shorter girl.

"You're being annoying." Kagome shot back, flipping her hair as Gin's Chakra seeped in. "I'm not a breeder for your precious clan, Uchiha."

"I'm not asking you to be." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Your actions say you want it to happen. I refuse." Kagome said, turning to him with green-blue eyes. "I am perfectly aware that you're motivated by restoring your clan and power. I will not give you children, ever. You would use them as tools, finding them suitable partners to breed with. You disgust me."

Sasuke looked furious. "I would not treat-"

"You would, as you are now." Kagome said, and they both stopped in their tracks. Kagome turned completely towards him. "So full of hate, you have no room for love in your heart. You would leave your sad wife alone to raise the children while you raced off after your brother. You would abandon the sorry woman who would fall for your looks, for just the chance to find a trace of where he'd been."

She gave a snort.

"What a sad, sorry life you live. You are nothing but a shadow of what you could have been."

"Tch. You know nothing." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "I would treat my family well, no matter what you may think."

Kagome shook her head. "And what if you got word on your hated brother?" Kagome asked and Sasuke faltered. "Exactly." She said, quietly. "Until you can let go of your hate, you are not worth my time."

And, as it had happened during the Chuunin exams, Kagome left the Uchiha in a shocked state of disbelief. Only now, Kagome could see some gears turning, and he wasn't as angry as he had been a moment ago. Instead...he was thinking over her words.

She could have cried with relief. Her uncle shouldn't live life the way he did.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank Valleygoat and R0o, guys, they leave fabulous reviews. XD **

**WARNING Minors are getting kinky. **

His eyes closed and his head lolled back onto the pillows, and Kagome took quiet pleasure in his actions. Her tongue twirled, and he grit his teeth, making an almost pained face. She hummed and he moaned.

She released him from her mouth, a small popping sound seemed to echo in their shared room as she did so, and her hand gently cupped his sac. He gasped as her tongue slid up his length, followed quickly by her hand.

A small rotation of the wrist and he was biting his lip.

Her mouth wrapped around the head and she quickly brought him farther into her mouth, deep throating him for only a moment before completely releasing him, watching as he arched his back and called out her name.

She grinned at the sight of him, his wrists tied over his head to the headboard so he couldn't touch her, his face red and his eyes cracked open as he looked down at her with dark desire in his eyes. Panting for air, covered in a sheen of sweat, he looked absolutely delicious.

Slowly, she slid up his body, allowing his cock to be pillowed between her breasts for a moment, giving him a short squeeze with the soft mounds before continuing upward. She was soon straddling him, the head of his manhood rubbing deliciously against her clit. Slowly, she rotated her hips, watching him with half lidded eyes.

He watched as her breasts bounced with every jerk, and he fought against his bindings, wanting to touch her, wanting to taste her as she tasted him.

"Kagome..." He growled out, half frustrated, but lost in his ecstasy. "Fuck..." His spine arched as he thrust against her, moaning.

Kagome stopped her movement, standing a moment before crouching down. "I...just want to feel it...for a little bit..if you move at all I'll be mad." Kagome said, slowly sliding just the tip of his cock into her.

"O-Oh!" Kagome moaned out, and Neji was clenching his jaw, forcing himself not to move as she took just a little more in. "Gods...Neji..." Kagome whispered, before pulling him out and grinding against him fast and hard.

When he came, his eyes closed and he could have sworn he was seeing fireworks. Kagome gave only a couple more hip rotations before she followed, letting out a small mewl as she collapsed against his chest.

"Mmm...Happy birthday..." Kagome whispered against his neck and he smiled, looking down at her.

"Untie me." He demanded, and she opened an eye to look up at him. He smirked. "It's my turn to taste you."

Kagome blushed bright red at the thought.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **

**WARNING Minors are getting kinky. Again. Why? Because they can.**

**Kagome: 15!**

**Neji: 17!**

**Pissed off Irish Chick: XD I totally like didn't want to have them being all sexual so young but meh, they live together, they're both curious, and both at the very least have a decent crush they realize is returned. The factors just kind of made for smexing. LOL**

**R0o:*giggle giggle* Neji Penor! :D**

**Valleygoat: Duuuuuuuuuude Goat I was all like *draw draw draw * now I have Neji Kaggy porn all sketched out that I am scared to put on dA *shifty eyes ***

**Vampire Instincts: BWAHAHAHAHA yes, I do so enjoy smut now days.**

**Miko-of-the-cherry-blossoms: Oh, now he's mean to her :D**

Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Pissed Off Irish Chick because their review made me giggle and thus this chapter came out of it. See? Reviews make me write, gaiz!

As the year passed them by there had been a few remarkable changes, the most obvious being that Sasuke Uchiha was working towards becoming Anbu. Every time he had confronted Kagome, he'd begin thinking just a little bit more about his situation, and eventually, through hard work and a great deal of Naruto's begging, Tsunade allowed for him to have access to the Uchiha Massacre records. He had been highly surprised when he had been escorted to the forbidden vaults by none other than Kagome.

Kagome had stood next to him, Neji waiting outside the vault, as he read the report. In the beginning, the young boy raged, wanting revenge for what Konoha had done to him, but Kagome talked to the boy calmly, allowing him to see some form of reason. Soon after, the Uchiha was forced to accept the fact that his family, his large clan, consisted of at least 62 traitors, not including some of the civilian Uchiha who had sold weapons to other villages, or poisoned food to some nin that seemed they might have been catching on.

And they were all following one man, his father.

It tore at his heart, and Kagome couldn't help but hold the boy to her when he fell to his knees, the emotional pain being too much for him to bare.

For a month following, Sasuke seemed to become shy around Kagome, at first flushing and walking away, then completely avoiding her presence for days. Neji didn't mind too much, but as family, Kagome had worried a bit, relaying the events to Neji quietly, leaving out any information he wasn't to know about.

Sasuke eventually continued as he always had, becoming arrogant and rude, only now the hate was no longer burning so strong in his eyes.

During the past year there had also been a string of murders, all of them young women with darker hair and lighter eyes. Neji had even started talking the Hokage into allowing Kagome to come with him on missions, worried despite her ability to fight off an attacker.

He'd been on several missions, both with a team and without, but for nearly a year Kagome had been on every one of his missions with him, and the Hokage had offered him the chance to further his training, and upping his status as a nin.

It wasn't until the dead of winter when he was finally promoted, though, in a way he hadn't expected.

He'd woken, as he sometimes did, to Kagome gearing up for a midnight mission. He had no idea how often she left like this, as she was very silent and careful of trying not to wake him, only this time she seemed...excited.

He'd only seen her like this around himself, usually while she was teasing or she was excitedly waiting on some promise or another he was roped into giving. The last time he'd seen this look on her face was a week ago, when he had cooked for her. He smiled softly at the memory as he sat up, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

She smiled vibrantly at him, her wild wavy hair was everywhere in her hurry to get ready.

"What are you so excited about, kitten?" He asked, tugging her to him. Without the metal armor the tight shirt was ridiculously sexy on her. As she grew, he noticed the changes in her uniform. It was as if she outgrew it, yet he knew she had brought home new clothes. The shirt had no sleeve on the right, a half sleeve on the left, and ended an inch above her belly button, giving him a rather enticing view of her skin. The pants, though slightly baggy, hung low on her hips, even with the belt, and he couldn't help but wonder the reasons behind the show of skin.

His hand cupped her ample bosum, he'd grown quite fond of her large breasts, and how sensitive they were. She gasped and giggled as his thumb brushed over her nipple, which was quick to harden. "Koi..." She purred against his neck, happily snuggling into his chest. "One of my teachers will be returning." Kagome said just before she nipped at his shoulder.

His hand slipped into her pants, his fingers expertly finding the small bundle of nerves that caused her to moan deliciously. "Sexy." He growled at her, knowing she was fully aware how her uniform tended to affect him. She'd even taken to putting it on and waiting for him to return to a room, only for him to tear them off of her.

Shifting to straddle him, Kagome was quick to unbutton the pajama pants he had donned due to the cold.

"Teacher?" He asked as she pulled away, slipping out of the pants as he pulled his off as well. She nodded, her eyes glazing over with desire as she straddled him once more, grinding against him. She leaned back slightly as he pushed the shirt up over her breasts, untying the wrappings just barely enough for her nipples to escape. His mouth captured one as she steadied herself on his knees.

"H-Hai." Kagome answered, moaning as one of his hands reached down behind her, causing her to lean forward, and forcing him to release her from his mouth. He turned to her neck, attacking it with kisses and nips as his fingers began to thrust into her wet core. Her own thrusts against his cock was sweet torture, as all he wanted was to enter her finally.

She sometimes tried to get him to take her virginity, eagerly spreading herself for him, and although he very much wanted to, it wasn't until very recently that he began to feel at all comfortable with the thought. Even now, as he thrust against her, wishing he was inside her, deep down he wanted to wait until they were married.

Her mouth found his in a steamy embrace, and she pushed him back on the bed, a hand coaxing his cock inside her. He moaned, knowing his lover wouldn't force the issue, he went completely still and grasped the sheets as she slid more of him inside of her. They'd done this before, she found the feel of him inside of her just as good as he felt. She, however, could not orgasm with just that, and so he found his hand reaching up and playing with her clit as she carefully began to ride him.

It didn't take long for him to toss her onto the bed, on all fours, and plunging in from behind, still stopping short of taking her virginity. She writhed and moaned as his hand continued to play with her clit, begging him to give her more.

Begging for him to take her fully.

He almost did, but quickly formed hand signs. A clone appeared, and easily slid it's cock into her mouth, forcing her into silence.

He was thankful that he'd gain the memories, and the feel of the woman's mouth once he dismissed the clone, or he'd be comically jealous of himself at the moment.

He watched with sinful delight as his clone helped him flip her, and with every thrust he watched her breasts come more unbound, bouncing with every thrust. He moaned as he felt her muscles clench around him, spilling himself inside her, though not even close to done with her yet. She arched as he pulled out for the most part, leaving only his tip inside her as she squirmed and thrust, lost in her orgasm.

He smirked as his clone lifted her, holding her against his chest while spreading her legs provocatively. Neji's hand moved to her anal passage, gently using the wet proof of their activities as lube as he slid a finger in.

Her gasp and squirm was all he needed to continue his ministrations. She bit her lip and arched her back as he also began sliding his cock slowly in and out of her, and watched as she lolled her head back onto his clone's shoulder.

It took a while, but when she was ready for it, it was well worth the wait. His clone's cock slid into her ass while he continued carefully thrusting into her pussy, delighting in the feel of her.

"Neji! Neji!" She panted out, a hand on his clone's shoulder, the other on his arm. Her nails bit into him, drawing blood as she seemed to struggle against the intense feelings that rose up, her eyes never drifting closed as she watched his face.

It seemed so sexy to her, how he would stare down, so lovingly, into her eyes. He loved to see her like this, vulnerable and completely dominated. Though, sometimes, she enjoyed being the dominant one, pleasuring him until he couldn't take it any more.

With a grunt and a gasp, she felt both him and his clone release their seed into her, and his hand quickly found her clit, bringing her to her peak, and she couldn't stop the loud, sensual moan that escaped her.

The clone disappeared, causing Kagome to drop onto her back on the soft bed, panting as Neji pulled completely out and covered her body with his.

"Mmm...so what brought this on?" She asked, referring to him starting the play by immediately going after a breast.

Neji chuckled, running his hand down her body, still wanting to touch her. "You looked very excited, and to see someone who _isn't _me." He clarified. Usually, if she was going out on a mission, he wouldn't touch her until after she returned, and then, it was after he had patched her up to his liking.

"So, you were jealous?" Kagome asked, grinning. He blushed lightly, but still smiled.

"You know the answer to that." He murmured, kissing her neck. "Now, about this teacher of yours..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama simply has my complete respect, and he's been gone since I completed my training." She paused, frowning at the thought of her younger years. "It was right after my first heat that he left."

Her hand met his, and she smiled as their hands easily embraced each other.

"He's strict, and doesn't hate me, even though he's kinda like an Inuzuka." Kagome said, grinning.

Neji blinked. "Kind of?" He asked and Kagome cursed under her breath.

"Shit. I shouldn't have said that." She mumbled, sitting up and rebinding her breasts. "Don't ask anything else, I'm far too comfortable with you, I can't...I can't risk them deciding that you aren't of use to us." Kagome said, jerking her shirt down over her breasts and reaching for her pants.

Neji sighed. "They wouldn't find my Byakugan an asset?" He asked, and Kagome paused. They _had _lost a Hyuuga recently. A rookie who had gotten cocky in his ability to sense the demons, only to get caught by surprise.

"They...might." She said quietly, fear gripping her slightly. "I...Wouldn't mind you with us...but..." She looked over to him, sadness in her eyes. "...I don't want to see you hurt." She said quietly, and he gave another sigh.

"Kitten, I'm a ninja, it's going to happen." He said, lying on his stomach, watching her dress. "You're saying this as if I don't worry about you, as well. It would be easier on me knowing what you're going through." He said bluntly, and she nodded.

"I...will talk to Sesshoumaru-sama and see what he suggests." Kagome said, her voice wavering slightly. She pulled in some of Gin's chakra, the cat itself already gone ahead long ago. It felt awkward being in the room for the poor feline when the two decided they didn't care they had an audience.

Neji reached out and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it in his own. "We'll be fine." He murmured and she smiled.

"Hai."

It wasn't but an hour later that he found himself dressing in the same type of clothing his lover wore, readying for training. He felt awkward in the small, tight shirt. His was completely sleeveless, and, although he had wrappings around both arms and hands, he felt very much exposed, as his stomach showed plain as day with the shirt. Even when he placed on the armor, it didn't even reach his belly button, though it seemed to cause Kagome a great deal of pleasure.

His mask was similar to hers, only instead of a crescent moon on the brow, there were four maroon stripes, two adorning each cheek. He put it on carefully, a bit of pride in him as he did so. Masked units were above Jonin level, and were thought of in very high regard due to the viciousness of their missions.

Standing in front of Sesshoumaru, however, made him feel insignificant and small. Though he was a rather tall man, standing at a decent five foot seven inches and still growing, Sesshoumaru was a giant compared to him.

The man couldn't be any less than seven foot tall.

He took in the man's pointed claws and golden eyes, odd silver hair and over all perfect complexion, and tried to figure out what clan he was from. He didn't wear any thing to signify he was from Konoha, and the markings on his face matched the ones on Kagome and his masks, which were odd in itself.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome's voice broke his concentration, and his eyes turned to her. Sesshoumaru's nose lifted in the air.

"Wench, go change, you will be observing." Sesshoumaru said in a cold, strict tone that sent shivvers down Neji's spine.

Kagome nodded, bowing low before exiting the room.

Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to him. "Do not try to figure this Sesshoumaru out, human." Sesshoumaru said, narrowing those golden orbs. "This Sesshoumaru does not belong to a clan, much less a pitiful human war game." His lip curled in disgust. "If it weren't for her this Sesshoumaru would not bother with another human apprentice."

"...You keep saying human, are you not one?"

Kagome's voice answered instead of Sesshoumaru's, which the man seemed perfectly fine with. "Sesshoumaru-sama is a Taiyoukai, ranked triple S, breed inu, age long forgotten." She walked up, instead of her uniform, she wore a decorative kimono made of rich silks. Her hair had been placed into a bun, and the yellow flecks in her eyes showed she had just enough chakra in her to seem elegant.

"...A demon?" Neji asked, not allowing his surprise to show.

Kagome grinned. "Don't compare Sesshoumaru-sama to lower classes like Kyuubi and the like. While the strength is incredible to us, it's nothing to him. Sesshoumaru-sama simply took a liking to me." Kagome said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Sesshoumaru lifted his nose in the air, frowning. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't _like _you, wench." Sesshoumaru said, annoyed. "This Sesshoumaru _tolerates _your presence."

Kagome nodded, smiling. "As usual, you're right, Sesshoumaru-sama. I apologize for my behavior."

Neji's eyes narrowed at the demon, suddenly hyper aware that this man hid himself behind a mask, much as Hyuuga normally would. He, himself, had often done so, though it was nearly impossible around Kagome. Sesshoumaru lifted a brow at the boy.

"Attack me." He said, not even moving into a defensive stance.

"With pleasure."


	43. Chapter 43

Neji pulled himself to his feet.

Again.

He was getting tired of getting swatted away like a fly. He couldn't land a single hit, and the demon gave no sign of when he'd actually block. Sometimes he'd allow the Hyuuga close, other times he rushed the Hyuuga and knocked him on his ass before he could move.

He scowled at the demon made teacher and thought carefully on his next attack, activating Byakugan and watching for any subtle shift in the demonic ...chakra. No, that was only partially right. Chakra didn't move on its own like demonic energy did. Instead of following paths, it freely roamed in and around the body, thus there was no way to block it off, instead, he had to just deal with the fact it was there.

It was only moments before he realized.

"Naruto..." He murmured and Kagome smiled.

"So you saw? Yeah, Naruto is special." Kagome said, off to the side, elbows resting on her knees as her hands held her cheeks. "I wish I were older, I could have been assigned to be his mother. But, as luck would have it, Iruka gets to be daddy. Lucky duck."

Neji blinked, his eyes catching the demon's. A smirk was on the demon's features.

"He has passed." Sesshoumaru said, a clawed hand tossing hair over his shoulder. "Wench, take your mate home."

Kagome blushed. "Sesshoumaru-sama he's not.."

Sesshoumaru glared. "You lie. You smell of him."

Kagome's blush darkened. "We've not yet mated by human standards, Sesshoumaru-sama." A single brow lifted and Kagome stood with a sigh. "We've been lovers for about a year, however, that does not make us mates by human standards. Much like kitsune, sex is something some use as entertainment, we are not necessarily bound to our partner like you inu."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the human male and his nose lifted into the air. "Disgraceful."

Neji crossed his arms, glaring right back full force, though the demon was rather powerful, he'd not have his relationship with Kagome referred to in such a way. "I have every intention of marrying Kagome-san when the time is right."

Sesshoumaru's glare lessened in strength, though the male ran a clawed hand through his own locks again, a sign that he was annoyed. "Indeed."

Kagome shrugged, walking over to Neji and pulling his arms out from their crossed position to hold his hand in hers. "If you'll excuse us, Sesshoumaru-sama, I have yet to fill him in on what HEN is."

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching as the couple left the room quietly. He had to prepare himself to visit this new Hokage, with the hopes that the previous one thought to pass on his knowledge.

Kagome pulled Neji behind her excitedly, pretty much racing to the room to put her uniform back on. Neji watched with hooded eyes and a rapidly hardening cock, knowing she was too excited about showing him her secret life to want to take care of it.

It was alright, he'd have more fun in the bath later.

"Okay, so, out there you have to refer to me as Moon." Kagome said, pulling on her mask and pulling in enough chakra to straighten out her hair. "You'll be known as Shine, simply because you're taking my partner's spot." Kagome walked over to Neji, pulling his mask over his face. "Wear this at all times once we leave the room, no matter what, the only people who know our faces are our team mates."

Neji nodded and stood, following her as she made her way to the window, and out of it. They stood for a moment, on the wall that stood around Konoha's border. "Shine, from now on, you'll regard what you see before you as your territory. This forest, surrounding our home, is _ours. _Any Hostile Entity in this forest, you must find with your eyes."

He activated Byakugan and scanned the forest, shocked to find a couple demons. "Two of them." He whispered, zeroing in on their location.

Neji soon learned his position on her team. He was their eyes, only one of two able to detect demonic presence on their team. The other was Iruka, Naruto's would be father.

Sun and Moon were the team leaders; Sun's team was compromised of Rain, and Cloud, Moon's team was Shine and Snow.

Sun happened to be Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. He was the team's strategist. Rain and Cloud were Iruka Umino and Kotetsu Hagane respectively. Kotetsu was the one who would stall and confuse their enemies, as most lower ranking demons would be immediately fooled by Genjutsu.

Moon, was, of course Kagome, who took care of extermination. Snow was Izumo Kamizuki, and his job was defense. If it looked like Kagome would be taking a hit, it was his job to lessen the blow in any way possible.

Neji noted that the others masks were even plainer than theirs, completely white with gas masks underneath.

When the question was brought up Iruka Umino gave an uncharacteristically long rant about how it was unfair, he was the one dealing with Naruto, he should have been the one to undergo training with the demonic teacher, but no, only those Sesshoumaru took personal interest in got the training, and so far those people consisted of Kagome and Neji.

Neji felt a bit honored, knowing this.

However, the feeling wouldn't last.

After a couple days of training with Sesshoumaru, Neji Hyuuga felt cursed. Sesshoumaru was a strict and harsh teacher, often randomly turning from their training to launch an attack at Kagome. Kagome, herself, could barely evade the attacks, and could only land one hit on Sesshoumaru every couple hours.

Neji went home with muscles screaming in pain and a bruised and battered ego every night. However, he was starting to last longer, vastly improving his stamina.

This in itself, was highly pleasing.


	44. Chapter 44

Jealousy was like a snake, swift and deadly with its strikes. And said snake had struck her heart several times, each time injecting more of its venom into her, causing her so much pain it was almost unbearable.

Usually the sight of him would have brought her joy. He was a vision, beautiful in all ways. The way he moved, the way he talked, the way he fought. He was simply beautiful.

This is why it was unfair.

She had every right to be jealous, too! He had been hers! She knew it! She had his interest, only for it to be taken from her by that Kagome girl!

Still, she watched with a pain filled heart as Neji Hyuuga allowed his mask to fall, taking the Inuzuka girl into his arms and whispering something into her ear. The girl's eyes hooded and she smiled, softly whispering something in return, her fingers toying with a lock of his hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

When he released her, they discretely moved into a darkened alleyway, and she knew exactly what was happening.

Something like that should happen in the privacy of a house, not done out in public!

In her anger she withdrew a kunai and stalked off.

She needed to _train_.


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N even though this is a sad chapter I felt the need to dedicate a chapter to Kage, who's a loyal reader(she doesn't review because she tells me on yahoo how much she loves the story ;)) and an amazing friend. She sent me an awesome box of manga, anime, and clothes for geni! A santa dress! It was so cute! Thank you so much, Kage! Love ya!**_

Green eyes opened, not expecting the flash of steel or the gloved hand holding them down. Never having expected to see cold eyes staring down at them with such an extreme hatred, what had they ever done?

"Such disgusting hair." The person said, grabbing a fist full of black locks, yanking some right out and letting it fall to the ground.

What was done to deserve this?

A slow gurgling sound was made as they tried to gasp for breath, but were drowning in their own blood. They tried to flip themselves over, maybe that would help, maybe if they could hang on, just a little, they would be saved.

"What would he see in you?" They asked, staring down into the green eyes of their victim, who could only gurgle in response.

A foot replaced the hand, keeping them on their back. Another flash and it was over.

Authorities were there a mere six minutes later, the body still warm to the touch.

Neji and Kagome had been having a nice off day, until they saw them take the body away. The murderer was definitely in Konoha, and this time the victim had been an Inuzuka.

Kagome knew her clan would not take this lying down. They were already in an uproar, wanting to instate curfew so that they could hunt down the killer.

However, with the amount of nin in and out at all times of the day and the fact the killer seemed to kill at completely random times, the Hokage could do nothing of the sort.

Again, it was a woman with black hair and green eyes. Sometimes the victims had lighter brown eyes, blue eyes, or hazel eyes, but every time the victim had black hair.

And it was making Neji nervous.

Neji had found that some of the woman were konoha nin, none of them outstanding, but it was enough for him to worry. He new Kagome could most likely take out the killer if they attacked her, but it didn't do anything for his worrying heart.

He held her hand tighter in his as Gin mewled beside them, looking towards the dead girl's partner.

A black dog that stood there off to the side, looking very much like a heart broken stray as it watched her body being carried away.

A howl rose, and was followed by many of the inuzuka ninken, even Gin raised her head and gave a haunting yowl, long outlasting all but the black dog.


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N This chapter isn't meant to give much away, thus it is suppose to kind of confuse you a little bit. I don't care if you want an explanation, it will come with time, guys. Seriously, to give everything away immediately makes for a bad story! I do not have to explain the plot to you, since you will learn what's going on later by reading the story. *sighs* *grumpy author***_

"Hokage." Tsunade looked up to see him, the demon. Her eyes narrowed distrustfully as she motioned for him to sit with a word of greeting. He frowned, lifting his nose distastefully at the chair, giving a snort. "This Sesshoumaru assumes you were given the proper information?" Sesshoumaru asked and she nodded.

"I believe so. How long has this been going on?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "This Sesshoumaru is unsure, the passing of time is much faster for youkai, as we live long lives. Possibly around one thousand or so years."

"So long?" The Hokage asked, surprised. "So it is truly so hard to find it?"

"Finding it is not the issue. It is much harder to manipulate the situation to our favor, as she is a stubborn soul, even now after all these years. However, it seems as if it will finally end, if all goes well." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to the window and looking over Konoha.

"What of the others?"

"They will go to hell for the crimes they have committed and their tainted souls, weak from the constant stress, will work towards becoming pure once more."

"Is it truly so stressful?" Tsunade asked, and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This Sesshoumaru knew one very well, and in her last life she had killed for the first time." His frown deepened. "Rin would have never been cut out for the fighting lifestyle of today's ningen."

"Rin?" Tsunade looked surprised, remembering the nice girl who had died. It had nearly killed Kakashi, he had been so attached.

"Rin's soul is having trouble reincarnating as we speak, normally they are reincarnated immediately. This Sesshoumaru is unsure if her soul is able to take anymore."

"She was such a sweet girl..." Tsunade whispered and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"You know nothing."


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N I'm probably going to attempt to write this story until it is complete! Exclusively! And so, all other stories may be placed on Hiatus for a while ^^**_

Kagome coughed, holding her throat, and Neji threw a roundhouse kick, knowing it would be dodged.

However, the following jab to the youki point had caused Sesshoumaru's left arm to spasm lightly. Both Neji and Kagome watched in awe as Sesshoumaru's youkai surrounded the point and began healing it immediately. Neji found that there was actually an erratic system for youki, but instead of flowing in a united stream, the youki has points it must pass to go to certain body parts.

There was one point located near every joint.

"Again." Sesshoumaru said, immediately striking out. Neji twisted to the right, dodging the demon's claws, and effectively kicking off Sesshoumaru's arm. He twist again mid-air to kick off the wall, launching his own attack at the demon's back, but Sesshoumaru turned to meet him head on.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and his arms came up at a super-human speed. His feet planted themselves firmly on the ground and he winced as the chakra bit into his skin, trying to throw him back. With narrowed eyes, he pushed back with his youki and sent Neji flying backwards, right into the wall he had kicked off of moments before.

He was making progress at an astounding rate. This ningen may be the one worthy of holding such a blessing and curse.

Neji growled as he pulled himself to his feet, but Kagome's eyes shown with pride as she watched him.

He had increased in skill by leaps and bounds by training under Sesshoumaru.

Kagome could feel the tingling of arousal as she watched him launch himself at Sesshoumaru again, a different strategy already set in his mind.

Yes, Neji was _definitely_ sexy when he was fighting.


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N If you put this story in open office it is now 80 pages long o.o**_

Several dogs had been put on the cases, all had figured out one thing: all they could smell was a very common perfume that Ino had created only a year prior. Most girls wore it, and it was hard to get past the smell at all, much less make out the underlying scents underneath.

There had been several scents on the bodies, but one thing had been certain: every single one had recently gone shopping.

There were softer scents of those that had been brushed up against, stronger ones of those that had been talked to or walked with, even stronger was those of shop keepers on items in the victim's possession.

All in all, it quite simply left the dogs confused, upset, and worried.

Kurokagemaru, the latest victim's partner, had set out to check out every single scent that had been on his partner.

By the time he found every single person, the scent of blood was gone. At least five of them wore the perfume, another four seemed to at least know someone who owned it, and another three who had lingering traces of it, probably from passing by others as they spritzed it on.

All he knew at this point is if he didn't calm down he was going to bite the next girl with that perfume...


End file.
